Within One's Heart
by AGoddessofAwesome
Summary: Hermione is in the middle of her sixth year at Hogwarts when she is caught up in something that changes her world forever. This something comes in the form of an American. With war on the horizon, she must follow her heart and overcome challenges along the way. Will love prevail or will everything crumble?
1. Prologue

**Title:** Within One's Heart

 **Author:** Rachel (aka AGoddessofAwesome)

 **Rating:** **M** for future chapters

 _A/N: Hello again, everybody! This will be my third fanfiction featuring the lovely Hermione Granger. In this story she will be faced with the challenges of her sixth year and on. This story tells about her and how she fell in love with a charming American witch named Renee McCain. I hope everyone enjoys this story and I hope that you all love it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

 _ **Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the rights to them. Those belong to J.K. Rowling. However, this AU story and the character Renee McCain belong to me.**_

 _Without any further delay, here is_ _Within One's Heart_ _!_

Prologue

The fire crackled in the fireplace, eating away at the logs. The light illuminating the three figures that stood about the room: one standing leaning against the wall beside the fireplace, one sitting in what was the headmaster's chair with their hands clasp together on top of the desk in front of them, while the third was standing near the door with their back leaning up against a bookshelf and their arms crossed on their chest. The room was filled with a bit of tension, yet, it wasn't caused by harsh feelings. Mostly, it was caused by the situation that was currently in discussion.

The figure by the fireplace spoke, his voice low and shaking, "As my final act as Minister, I must ask this of you, Albus. Harry Potter is the only one that can stop Him, but he and his friends need the protection." His head dropped down as the realization had hit him once more.

Albus Dumbledore sighed. His hands had shifted from clasped to one gripping the armrest while other laid flat on the desk. His voice, unlike the other, was calm and filled with reason. "Harry indeed is the one to perform this task and he alone can do it. I understand the need for extra help, but she must be able to take on extra activities to insure that she isn't just helping the boy, but everyone else."

The third voice chimed in at this point. The tone taking on a more feminine quality compared to the two. Her voice was different. Not because of the quality, but because of the accent. It didn't carry the British accent, but one of an American. "You both have nothing to worry about. I will watch over Potter and the other two while making sure that the rest of the school is protected. I'll act as an unofficial backup. You can count on me to do the job." The woman had raised her head up, green radiating eyes scanning from the headmaster to the other man in the room.

The man by the fireplace nodded his head and turned to face the woman. His voice still low, but lost the shakiness. "You have my full trust, Miss McCain. Your Ministry would not have sent you if you weren't able to perform your duties. After all, you are the best Auror in your country."

The woman smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, Cornelius. I will do my best." she moved from the bookshelf to the vacant chair across from the headmaster.

"That settles it. Miss McCain, you will be in charge of the extra protection of Potter and the school, but you will also act as a disciplinary figure as well. Seeing as you might help tighten up the students as well." Dumbledore nodded to her.

With that, the Minister bowed his head and began to take his leave. He turned before exiting the room, his eyes looking between the two as he spoke, "Albus, I hope that this madness will come to an end. Miss McCain, do he cautious. Farewell to you both." he bowed once more and turned. The door closing lightly as he left the office.

The other two looked towards each other. A new discussion was about to take place.

"I understand your… condition, Miss McCain." Dumbledore looked at the woman over the top of his glasses. "I trust that you have yourself under control at this point."

The woman chuckled at the mentioning of her curse. "Of course, headmaster. I wouldn't have agreed to the job of I didn't."

His eyes growing more serious as his question took form. "Does she know?"

"No sir. I'm going to let things go at their own pace. See how things play out. I've only ever seen her once, but I know that she's my true one. It's only a matter of time before she realizes it too." the woman spoke as she remembered her first glance at her mate.

The old man nodded as he stood. He made his way to the window, arms gripping the sides as he lowered his head. "I have faith in you, Renee. To see this through to the end and have your happiness as well."

The woman stood and walked towards the door, opening it and turning towards the headmaster. "You have my word, Albus. I won't fail you, this school, and her. I'll do everything within my power to make sure that this is done."

With that, the woman exited the office. She made her way down the stairs and the corridor. Her eyes skimming across the halls as she planned her moves. _This school is about to get a major wake up call. So is she._ The woman mused her thoughts as she left the grounds and apparated back to America.

 **H/P**

 _I hope you all enjoy the prologue! I'm trying to set the pace of the story for everyone. Hopefully, you all get the gist of what is happening and what will happen. Also, this title is subject to change. If you don't like the title, give me some feedback on what you think it should be. The best one will be the new title and I will be sure to credit you all in future chapters to come. In the meantime, take care!_


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
Fall was a beautiful time of year, especially, on the campus grounds. The sun shone, brightly, and looked as if it was pinned against a never ending blue sky that stretched for miles. The lake shimmered and sparkled by the sun's touch and the light breeze carried the smell of the pine and evergreen trees that engulfed the rolling hills and mountains that surrounded the school. The other trees had their leaves changing colors into brilliant splashes of browns, reds, yellows, and oranges. All of this made the scenery quite breathtaking and beautiful to anyone who happened to glance outward.

Hermione Granger was walking to her next class from Advanced Transfiguration when she stepped over to a balcony and gazed across this splendor of nature. She had always loved the campus this time of year. Though, she was only two months into her term this year and was on her sixth year here, she still had a breathless moment every time her eyes soaked in the view.

She fluttered her eyes to a small cut clearing in the middle of the forest. Her mind had begun to flash memories of what had happened in that small clearing and throughout the forest from all her years there. Lupin as a werewolf, Sirius and Harry being fed upon by dementors, not to mention, her run in with Hagrid's giant half brother, and having to serve a night of perimeter watch with Hagrid. The thoughts left her weak, somewhat, as she started to lose her balance, but regained her composure by leaning up against the rail.

 _There have been many things happening, things that have happened_. Her hand made it to her head for she rested it there, rubbing her forehead with her fingers in a massaging motion. She started to feel a bit flushed after the memories had made their entrance and left. The brunette took a deep relieving breath before returning to her day.

Turning, she walked down the corridor, snaking around corners and down flights of stairs towards the Great Hall, only to be stopped dead in her tracks by the cloud of black cloaks surrounding the entrance.

 _What in the world?_ Her curiosity getting the best of her, she approached the crowd and pushed herself to the front, barely nudging with her elbows. There she was struck with awe like the rest of the blank minded students standing around her.

"You're an American witch?" Hannah Abbott asked with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Yes. Does my accent give me away?" the woman laughed. "Why do you guys look so surprised?" The woman asked, scratching the back of her neck after calming down from her funny fits.

Hermione found herself transfixed. The woman stood in front of her about five inches taller and without the proper Hogwarts attire. Instead, she wore distressed, light blue jeans with a heavy pair of black, leather, steel toe boots and a solid black T-shirt that clung to her body, cutting into a V at the neck, a pair of Aviators dangling from the point. She had jet black hair that reached her shoulders, pin straight without any flaws to the flow. She had to have been an American by how she had tattoos baring unknown things going down both arms and the hint of one on her chest, poking out from the collar of her shirt. Hermione, however, wasn't focused on the girl's body, entirely. She was drawn to the woman's eyes. They glowed, but not by the light. It had a deep radiating glow that projected a rather beautiful emerald green.

 _I've never seen eyes like that before. Gods! She's hot! Whoa! Where the hell did that come from? She's just another American git_. Hermione mental halted as she made a noticeable huff, without meaning to, causing the crowd to turn towards her.

She felt her breath get caught in her throat and sudden increase in speed with her heart rate as she seen the American look straight into her eyes, piercing her with that marvelous green. She felt a wave of an unknown feeling spread through her chest and wrap itself around her, seeping into her skin.

"And who are you, dear?" The woman asked Hermione with a raised eyebrow. She studied the brunette, closely, watching her start to shift her stance.

Hermione breathed in, deeply, before answering, "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ah." The woman started to laugh, lightly. "I've heard about you and your friends, Hermione." She noticed how the brunette furrowed her eyebrows along with everybody else. "What?" the woman then noticed all the other eyes staring at her. "You all think that Americans don't know what's happening here? We have witches and wizards and schools over there too, you know." the raven haired woman shrugged her shoulders.

"Well… We don't really get foreigners around here. It's kind of boggling whenever we hear stuff from across the pond." Seamus Finnigan lowed his head, slightly.

"I'm only messing with you, dude." The woman laughed as she pat Seamus' arm. She turned and seen every mouth muttering 'dude' under their breaths before answering the obvious question, "Dude is like… a nickname you give to people. Same as 'dear'." She paused and had a hint of annoyance in her voice. "You guys don't have to look at me like that anymore."

Hermione shook her head and burst out with her question, "Who are you then?" She realized the way she sounded. It was as if her life depended on knowing who this new, mysterious person is.

 _I don't understand why I can't stop looking at her and I don't know where that came from… However… She's rather attractive.. Wait!_ Hermione had just come to a mental halt. _Where did_ that _come from?_ She shook her head and stopped as she seen everyone looking at her with strange stares.

The woman, merely, turned in her direction. Her eyes weren't narrowed, but they were still intense as she brazed the retinas of the brunette. Just as she opened her lips, Dumbledore parted the crowd to get to the woman.

"Sorry for the interruption of your interrogation, students, but I need to borrow your new object of interest. Miss McCain, if you please?" The headmaster gestured for the woman to follow him.

"Yes, sir." The woman gave a half attempted salute towards the old bearded man with a wide smile.

She then turned towards Hermione, slightly, easing the smile into a charming kind. With a wink she said to the brunette, "I'll get back to you on that one. Catch you later, darlin'." The woman turned again in Dumbledore's direction and proceeded to follow him down the corridor towards the ever changing staircase, the resounding clump of her boots echoing and ricocheting off the student's eardrums until fading away. The two had left the crowd mumbling and whispering.

 _Why is that woman even here?_ Hermione thought as she bit her thumbnail.

It seemed that everyone was hit with the same feeling for they were all were struck with curiosity and amazement by the newcomer. All murmuring amongst one another. One voice in particular was heard above all the others.

"She's rather hot, if I must say. Quite the attractive woman." Pansy Parkinson flashed a seductive smile.

"Shut up, Parkinson." Hermione huffed as she rolled her eyes, "No one cares about your thoughts are, that is, if you ever have any."

Pansy bursted with laughter before pushing past the frazzled brunette.

McGonagall's Scottish voice cut through the whispering and tension and was heard over the intercom, "All students and teachers report to the Great Hall at once."

Letting out sighs of aggravation, the huge black mass flowed through the gigantic oak doors and sat down at their appropriate tables. Hermione made her way over to the middle most section of the Gryffindor table to find Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville patting a spot for her to sit by them.

"Who was that girl? The one that was standing at the entrance?" Ginny Weasley leaned over to the brunette.

"I don't know. She knows of me, Ron, and Harry, though." Hermione shook her head, answering the red head's question to the best of her capabilities.

Ron leaned in, "What I want to know is why we're here." Looking amongst the small group, he hoped that one of his friends knew. However he was only met with disappointment when his friends either shook their heads or shrugged their shoulders.

Everyone was in wonder. Why did they summon the whole school into the Great Hall? What was so important for them know? Many were curious while others were irritated for this random announcement cut into their only free period of the day.

Just as quickly as everyone was huddled in, a sharp repetitive clank broke through the chatter of the school, but then stopped as soon as the crowd was quieted. Then, as if in a herd, the teachers and the new comer, hastily, made their way to the end of the hall, Dumbledore stopping at the steps before his pedestal, the teachers lining up on either side of him while the strange woman stood somewhat in front of them.

The students looked confused mixed with worry as they casted their eyes at their mentors and headmaster, jetting between them and the figure.

"Students! I suspect you all are wondering why it is you are gathered here." Dumbledore's voice echoed as he rested his clasped hands in front of him. "War is upon the wizarding world. Voldemort indeed has come back and I trust that everybody knows this." His ice blue eyes skimming across the mass. "There is no doubt that he will come here and kill anyone who stands in his way. However, we must defend this castle. It is considered home to so many of us and hold close to the hearts of those who have walked it."

Panic, slowly, started to spread through every soul's mind. The tingler found a few spines to snake up for there were many gasps both by males and females.

Dumbledore raised his hands up as he continued, "For that reason, we have to take extra precaution. Miss McCain, if you will." The old man turned everyone's attention towards the woman who had now had stepped in front of Dumbledore.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." The woman turned and bowed her head. Her attention brought straight back to the students in front of her.

Hermione gazed at the woman, her heart beating faster and faster. An incredible urge type of feeling snaking its way through her body. Her mind began battling thoughts of why she felt that way, why she couldn't stop staring at her, why whenever the woman looked at her, she went blank. She's only seen the woman once and she couldn't stop fidgeting about her. The sound of the woman continuing broke her train of thought.

"For those of you who don't know who I am, I'm Renee McCain. I'm a witch from America who works for the Ministry that's there." The woman bowed, slightly, as she made her introduction. All eyes were fixed on her, especially, Hermione's. "I have been requested by the Minister and Professor Dumbledore to help with the protection and preservation of this school." The woman walked back and forth in front of the teachers. Her voice was calm, but carried a dominant lace. "I will do whatever it is necessary to make sure that this castle will still be here at the end."

"We really are at war, aren't we?" Neville leaned back and whispered in Hermione's ear, panic evident in his tone.

"I believe so." Was all Hermione could say to her nervous ridden friend. Her mind was racing with too many thoughts. Thoughts, mostly, revolving around the newcomer, who now has a name.

Hermione was one to not be confused. She always had a way to figure things out without a problem and when she was stumped by something, she did everything within her power to figure it out. However, this time, she was at a mental standstill. Her mind was too wrapped around Renee to hear her name being addressed.

Neville nudged the blank faced girl.

"Huh?" Was the only word she could spill out.

"Miss Granger. Could you come here for a moment?" Renee stared at the brunette. Hermione felt as if she had been petrified by those emerald orbs.

All eyes watched, closely, as Hermione got up and, slowly, made her way towards the raven haired woman, wringing her hands, nervously. Her face turning crimson as she felt the piercing stares of the other students. She ducked her head when she reached the spot where the woman was standing. _What does she need me for?_

"Miss Granger, here, will help as well. If you happen to be having some kind of a mental breakdown over this, talk to her." Renee gestured towards the brunette. A small smile spread on her face as she watched Hermione's knees shake, almost, unnoticeably. She placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder only to draw back, quickly, for she felt a warmth spread up her arm.

Hermione didn't know what to think. She had felt the heat, as well as the American, and looked at Renee, trying to search her eyes for some kind of answer.

 _Whoa. I didn't expect the feeling to be that strong. Man!_ Renee shook her head, "Yo-you can g-go back to yo-your seat now, Hermione." The woman leaned over and whispered to the brunette. A hint of nervousness evident in her tone. She gestured Hermione towards her seat before returning to her lecture.

Hermione was in shock. She felt the warmth lingering where the raven haired woman had placed her hand. She just hugged herself with her brows furrowed as she went back to her seat. Her eyes hesitating to stare up at the American. They, finally, rested on Renee.

"Umm… So yeah. Uhh.. Also, I will be in charge of discipline. If any of you decide to do something stupid, you will have to answer to me." Renee continued, a dominant tone making itself present. She had stopped her pacing and stared hard. Her body language and posture screamed confidence while her eyes reflected the same.

The woman, still having her eyes locked on Hermione's before skimming across the room, bowed once more before heading out of the Great Hall. All eyes were on her, following her towards the exit.

"War? War?! Why does it have to be here?!" A girl's voice shot out through the crowd. "We have what the Dark Lord wants. Why not just give it to him? He wants Harry. So, give him scar head." The voice was identified as Pansy's. She was standing at her seat looking over at Harry and pointing, aimlessly, out the window.

"You daft bimbo! Giving him Harry won't stop him from killing you, Parkinson." Hermione stood fast and whipped around, "What? Do you think that he would spare everyone if we hand him over? Not a chance!" Hermione snapped.

"What if he does? Then we all will be alright!" Pansy snapped back. Her arms somewhat stretched out in front of her.

Hermione, positively, snarled. Her dark brown eyes burned a hole into Pansy and steam pushed out of her ears, hotly. "You're just a _coward_!"

The Hall erupted with voices before falling, deathly, silent when they all noticed Renee standing in the doorway with her chest heaving, rapidly. Anger was, obviously, written in her face.

The crowd's eyes debating on who to stare at: Pansy, Hermione, or Renee.

"That.. Is quite enough." Renee breathed in, deeply, "Miss Parkinson, is it?" the American's voice bombing as she set her eyes down on the Slytherin and made her way around to her.

"Ye-yes ma'am." Pansy, quickly, dropped her head.

"'So, give him scar head', huh?" Renee repeated the girl's statement. Her eyes narrowing. "Hermione is right. What makes you think that he would spare your life for his? You think that, really?" The woman had, finally, come to a stop in front of Parkinson, her arms crossing over her chest.

"I-I.. We-well.. Umm.." Was the Slytherin could get out. The stare she was receiving was too intense.

"Just shut up. You sound like a fucking idiot, Parkinson." Renee spat out. "He will have no problem killing you or anybody else with or without turning in Potter." She said, matter of factly.

Pansy just stood there, her mouth dropped open and her brows furrowed as she realized that the American was, probably, right. Everyone in the room followed suit. Slowly, she fell to her seat with a soft thud. Renee, obviously, didn't want that at all.

"Umm.. No sitting for you. Stand up." The woman had put a hand on her hip and used the other to gesture a "follow me" signal to Pansy.

Without a word, the Slytherin stood up again and followed the American towards and out the door, leaving Hermione still standing with a angry gaze, teachers looking in concern, and the rest of the students speechless.

"Thank Merlin she showed up. You would've cast Pansy into oblivion." Ginny somewhat laughed glancing up at the brunette.

Hermione's anger sizzled as she stood, her eyebrows furrowing more as she pondered.

"Everyone, return to class!" Dumbledore shouted, breaking everyone's concentration on the event that had just transpired in front of them.

With a snap, the populous collected their things and walked out of the hall. Every one of them replaying or talking about what had just happened. The teachers were following behind their students to make sure nothing else happened along the way.

As for Hermione?

She was more deep in thought than ever. She wanted to know more about the American. Wanted to know who she is and what she was capable of doing. Was it more harm or more good to have her here, Hermione had to know. She placed her hand where Renee had touched her shoulder and still felt the warmth that was present. A small blush and a smile appeared on her face, but she, quickly, wiped it away as she realized where her thoughts were going.

Hermione has never thought of women in that fashion. Never wanted a dating relationship with one. But why was she so caught up with Renee? She didn't understand.

Her mind was in full gear as she made her way to the library. She set her bag down on Her favorite table in the back of the library and began her research.

Bookshelves that towered over her were lined with millions of books on everything and anything. She started her search from end of the library with only one goal in mind: to figure who Renee McCain is.

 **H/P**

"Hey, darlin', you know curfew is in about ten minutes." a voice entered the brunette's ear and shook her from her slumber.

"What? Huh?" groggy, Hermione blinked, rapidly, at the face staring down at her. She jumped when she noticed whose face it was.

Renee chuckled at the girl's surprised manner. "Did you enjoy your nap?" the woman asked with a raised eyebrow and crooked smile.

Hermione nodded, slowly, as she, furiously, wiped the sleep from her eyes, not noticing Renee glancing down at the book she was reading.

"If you wanted to know about me, you could just ask." the American laughed.

Hermione, in a panic, slammed the book shut and began shoving her belongings back into her bag. Her face turned red at the statement.

With the brunette being who she is, she couldn't let a remark like that slide without saying something about it. "Someone is conceited." with a huff, she whipped around to stare at the emerald eyed beauty. Instantly, the girl's knees became wobbly.

"Not conceited, but confident." the woman winked with a charming smile. "Can I walk with you to your common room?" she asked after seeing the look on Hermione's face.

With a half attempted smile, the brunette nodded in agreement.

Without another word spoken between the two, they finished packing up the books and exited the library, winding around corners and ascending staircase after staircase with only small talk between them before stopping at the fat lady's moving portrait.

"Hey, Hermione, I was wondering if you'd like to join me on a perimeter search this evening." the American asked. Her hand scratching the back of her neck as she twisted her toe of her boot on the ground. Nervousness was obvious in her question.

 _She's nervous? That is a trait she doesn't seem to have in her wiring._ Hermione mused as she watched the spectacle. It seems that she wasn't the only one who got nervous around other people.

"It's okay if you say no. I was only asking considering that you had a pretty lengthy nap in the library." Renee chuckled at the image of the brunette, cutely, snoozing away at the wooden table.

After a few seconds of silence, Hermione smiled softly, "Sure. I don't see why I shouldn't. Let me put my things away."

With a whispering of a word, the brunette disappeared behind the portrait.

With a sigh and a smile, Renee sat down on a nearby step and hummed a tune to herself, her thoughts being swept away by the girl. _Boy, she is something. No wonder she's my mate._

Hermione made her way up the girl's dormitory. She eased open the door and, lightly, walked over to her bed. _Patrol, huh? I wonder what she's up to. But she's so cute! Gods! Hold up there. Why are you even thinking about her like that! You don't like girls like that… do you?_ The brunette battled with herself as she got changed from her school uniform into more of a casual attire.

 _I can get her attention. I know I can… hopefully, I can win her over. But how?_ Renee was pondering ideas, oblivious to the fact that Hermione had exited the common room.

The brunette looked down at the raven haired woman. She noticed the muscular structure of her. She didn't seem like the type to exercise or lift weights, but her body was toned. The way her shirt wrapped around her and clung to her made it even more impressive, plus the color deepened the tan the woman had. The all around look of the woman made Hermione, practically, drool over her. She then felt a sudden dampening between her legs. Something that has never happened before.

Renee, suddenly, whipped around to see the brunette with a blank stare on her face. "You good, darlin'?" The woman laughed as she watched the girl shake herself out of her concentration.

"Ye-yeah. I'm fine." Hermione answered with a red face.

"Well, let's get going, shall we?" Renee turned her body and gestured towards the staircase that winded down.

The two walked down the stairs to begin the long night of patrol.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Darkness was all around except for the occasional lighting of the moon through windows as the two walked throughout the castle, checking classrooms, corridors, every nook and cranny of the structure, though, there wasn't much conversation happening between the two. The only noise happening was the clump of the American witch's boots on the floor.

Hermione was getting frustrated. The lack of intellectual conversation mixed with the wanting to get to know the woman caused a battle within her mind, resulting in a slight headache. _This is becoming really awkward. What do I even say to her?_ Hermione furrowed her brow at her thoughts. Her body just moving without knowing the destination.

"So, you're what you all call a 'muggleborn'?" Renee spoke up to break the silence. Her emerald eyes focused on front of her as she shoved her hands in her pockets.

She had no idea how to talk to Hermione. No idea on how to get to know the young woman who is her supposed mate. Renee was at a standstill. Wanting to get to know her, everything that goes on the brunette's head, she wanted to learn it all, but how was she going to accomplish it?

Hermione shook her head from her thoughts and sighed as she answered the question. "Yes. My parents are dentists in the muggle world. What about you?"

"I'm a pureblood. Both my parents have known standing in the American wizarding world." the raven haired woman replied easily. She turned her head towards the brunette. "What's it like growing up in two different worlds?"

The brunette looked up at Renee only to be stopped in her train of thought. Her breath hitched as her heart was trying to calm itself down because of the sudden increase in its rate. She stared directly in radiating emerald eyes. Eyes that seemed to glow. Not by lighting, but as if they were illuminating on their own. _Why do her eyes do that? They are so strange, but so intense and beautiful. Gods!_

Hermione was almost drooling before she caught herself. "Umm.. Well, it was difficult to transition from a normal environment to a magical one. Though, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Renee nodded her head. She, actually, understood where the brunette was coming from. Although, she was a pureblood, she always enjoyed the non magical way of life. She would rather walk or drive than apparate to and from places, she would want to play videogames and watch movies instead of using magic to entertain herself. She wasn't born into the normal lifestyle, but she preferred it. It was a lot more fulfilling to the woman.

Renee was so caught up in her understanding, she never heard Hermione returning a question. "Say what?"

The brunette giggled at the woman which made the raven haired woman's heart flutter. "I asked what you do for your ministry."

Renee was blushing. _Thank goodness it's too dark for her to see my face red._ "Well, uhh.. I'm an auror. The best one in America, actually. That's part of the reason why your ministry and Dumbledore asked me to be here." she removed one of her hands from her pocket and started to scratch the back of her neck.

Hermione, being quick witted and never missing a beat, caught the last part of the American's statement. "Part of the reason? What are the other parts for your presence being here?" a curious eyebrow peeked on her forehead as she gazed at the woman with a questioning look.

"W-well.. Uhh.. That's.. That's not important right now…" the raven haired woman stumbled nervously over her words. Knowing full well that she couldn't tell Hermione outright why she had come here in the first place. That left her feeling a bit guilty for not telling the brunette the truth, as if she was lying to her. But she wasn't really lying, was she? No. Just merely hiding a bit of the truth.

Sensing the older woman's mood and the obvious tone in her voice, Hermione almost chuckled at the sheer lack of confidence that was evident in the American at the moment. _She's obviously nervous. Why is she nervous?_ The brunette asked herself as she registered the answer. "There must be an explanation."

Sighing, Renee simply spoke. "It will all be revealed in due time, darlin'. No need to worry about it." she gave a reassuring smile, though, Hermione didn't see it due to the lack of light. "I'm here to protect you and the rest of the school and its inhabitants." satisfied with her statement, she sighed and she took in her surroundings.

The American stopped in her tracks and started to look around. She gave a satisfied noise. "Well, every inch of this place has been thoroughly searched and warded. I guess we're done." with her eyes, she seen Hermione plain as day. As if the darkness wasn't around the younger girl. The moonlight danced across the lightly tanned skin and made the Gryffindor's eyes burn like embers. It had made Renee stare hard in admiration at the witch. _Jesus. She's so gorgeous. Even more so now, if that was ever possible._

Hermione seeing the glowing emerald on her, she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, a feeling of a slight heat tinting her cheeks and a wave a want wash through her system. But she felt awkward and uncomfortable at the same time. She felt something wrap itself around her as if someone was holding her tightly, but not enough to suffocate her. It felt like there was someone or something else standing with them as the entity probed her skin and began to ignite electricity and fire across her skin. The feeling was pleasant, stealing her breath away and making her heart seem like it was nonexistent. It was very pleasant, actually, but as it was uninvited, it made her that much more uncomfortable. However, just as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Which returned her breathing and her heart started to beat once more.

 _Damn thrall… I got to reel you in for right now. Leave the poor girl alone._ Renee just stared at her, a small smile wreaking havoc on her lips as she gazed at the marvelous woman before her. Seeing into her inner most being, however, Hermione couldn't return the stare. The green was too intense, too intoxicating, too mesmerizing. Her chocolate eyes fell to the floor, unable to look temptation and want directly in the face.

"Do you.. Want a cup of tea or some coffee or something?" Renee asked, trying to relieve some of the awkward silence that was deafening to her ears. _I don't want to make her more uncomfortable. My thrall is so hard to maintain sometimes… Damn it! Control yourself! Fuck! You're already making her uncomfortable. Quit probing. God, but she's so fucking beautiful…_

With her eyes still fixated on the stone flooring, Hermione nodded her head slightly before answering. "Sure. A cup of tea sounds lovely. Chamomile, if you have it."

 _Awesome! She agreed! Okay, Renee. Just breathe. It's only tea. Baby steps._ The raven haired woman smiled widely and took Hermione's hand on impulse so she could lead her to her room. "I have all different kinds. Personally, I like Tiger Spice, though, Chamomile is good to have right before bed, in my opinion."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat at the sudden contact. Her hand felt tingly all over. The entity wrapping itself around her again and filling her system with a sense of gratitude and excitement. She felt her feet and legs move on their own accord. They were willing to be led by the older witch. Strangely, her heart didn't mind being whisked away, though, her mind was screaming at her to stop. _What's happening to me? I can't remember ever feeling like this… why now? Why her?_

Renee was talking as they began walking back, however, the younger witch didn't register what was being said to her. She didn't even know that the American was talking to her. Too caught up in her thoughts about the woman holding her hand and guiding her effortlessly through the castle.

Who is this woman? Why does Hermione feel like she's… happy that she's holding this woman's hand? So much fire and electricity coursing through her system. She didn't understand. She just kept her brown eyes fixed on the stone flooring, trying to sort her thoughts.

 **H/P**

With a heavy huff, Hermione slammed her book shut and caused a resounding thump which lead to Madame Pince shushing her from her desk at the front of the library. Hermione sat with her arms tightly crossed and her jaw fixed in frustration. She didn't even consider the other souls that were around her; watching the curly haired witch with confusion and some with a slight twinge of fear.

The brunette's thoughts were as twisted and warped as a mad Hatter. All she could see in her mind was Renee: her flowing black hair cascading over her shoulders, her toned stomach and the ripples of her abs, her blazing emerald eyes, her body as an art canvas for all the tattoos that covered it. The thoughts of the woman left the young witch weak and wanting. But she felt repulsed and angry towards the American.

 _Why did she do that?! And what's worse, why would she hide something like that from me?! Did she really think I wouldn't figure it out?! I can't believe that it went that far..._ Hermione was fuming over the woman. Though, the familiar entity that always seemed to soak and coat her system was present and it made her insides flutter and caused the apex of her thighs to become slick.

For the past few weeks, Hermione had joined Renee on her patrols of the castle at night and they both retreated to the older witch's quarters to have tea and just talk about everything and anything under the sun. The two quite enjoyed each other's company. Hermione was blown away by the knowledge the American had and found herself interested with what the woman had to say. They laughed and joked and had developed a friendship and routine for their nights together.

However…

On the night before last, Hermione had waited at the pair's usual meeting place on the staircase beside the Great Hall for their nightly patrol. The brunette had been looking forward to this night because she wanted to discuss entertainment from the muggle world and wanted the raven haired woman's opinion on the topic.

As the time passed, the brunette started to get agitated and impatient also a little worried. So, she ascended the stairs and found herself at the door to the older woman's quarters. As she raised her hand to knock, she started hearing loud thuds and bangs. At one moment she swore she heard glass breaking in an unsteady manner. Without hesitation, she burst through the door and she was in utter surprise…

"I think if you got anymore heated, I could cook breakfast on the top of your head." a voice spoke up behind the brunette, shaking her out of her thoughts.

Hermione didn't have to turn around to know whose voice that statement belonged to. She just sat there. The person's presence made her uneasy, but thankful that she felt it again. That same entity probing and feeling out the young woman; her heart rate increased, her breathing was labored, the slickness between her legs doubled while her nerves started to ignite with fire and her skin felt like electricity was dancing about it.

The brunette huffed again and started to viciously shoving her belongs back into her bag. She tried desperately to ignore Renee even though this wanting sensation was starting to overload her body. All the American had to do at this point was touch Hermione and the brunette would have lunged at the woman in a lust filled rage.

How the brunette held it back, she would never know. She just simply stood up and swiftly turned on her heel and stomped towards the exit of the library, her fists clenched by her sides as she completely ignored the American who was towering over her from behind. A sudden firm, but gentle hand stopped her from continuing on.

"Will you just talk to me? Please?" Renee asked. Her emerald eyes staring hard into the back of the brunette's head. _What do I have to do? All it was, was her catching me and small kiss. That's all! No need to get bent out of shape about it!_

As if Hermione read the raven haired woman's mind, the brunette whipped around quickly and stared directly into green orbs with her hazel ones, the decimals of her voice raised to where she was whisper yelling. "I know what you are! Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?! And on top of that, what the hell possessed you to…" her yelling had dropped to sound just below a whisper, "to kiss me?.." her eyes remained firmly locked onto the American's, but her frustrated facial features had softened to a more of just a furrowed brow.

Renee let out a heavy sigh and dropped her gaze to the floor. She let go if the brunette's arm and just stood there.

 _Shame? First nervousness and now shame? Those two shades of emotions don't seem to be ones that are on her color wheel._ Hermione thought. Her features softened to more of a confusion state. Her nerves and muscles of the body eased up, but not enough for her to completely relax.

"Look, I don't know what you're playing at.." the brunette began before being cut off.

"There's a lot that I need to tell you. The Hogsmeade trip is this weekend. Please meet me at the Rosemary Tavern on the south end of the village at noon. I'll explain everything to you then." with that, the American walked off. Her boots making that same resounding thump that they always made.

Hermione just stood there motionless. She had no idea what she was in for and frankly, she didn't want to be a part of it. Though, she needed to know what was going on with this intoxicating witch. At that moment, the brunette realized just how damp her apex was when she felt the entity leave her body. The day of the trip was tomorrow, who knows what she was about to discover..

 **H/P**

 _A/N: sorry it had taken so long to update on this story. I've been working and juggling around ideas on where this was going to go. So, I'm trying to make this a bit of crazy ride, but some might not see it that way. The entity I speak of is Renee's thrall. Her "condition" as was mentioned by Dumbledore in the prologue of the story will be revealed in the next chapter when the scene at the tavern unfolds. Give me some feed back and I hope you all enjoy the story!_


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Snow had started to fall the night before the Hogsmeade Village trip. It fell in plush flakes that left the castle grounds and the surrounding areas blanketed in white. As the sun rose the following morning, anyone could see the beauty that winter had blessed nature with. Strange, though, to most considering that it was almost Thanksgiving and snow usual never graced them until the end of December to the beginning of January. That didn't stop individuals from enjoying themselves.

The sun shone through the giant Windows and kissed Hermione's eyelids causing her to stir from her sleepless slumber. All night, the brunette had been playing scenario after scenario in her head about her meeting with Renee. Going through every terrible situation. She didn't see the point in going through good situations. She figured that whatever it is that is going to be revealed to her, wasn't going to be the best of things that she has heard. Which left her in a negative state of mind.

Her eyes started to flutter open, but her forearm quickly shielded her face from the blinding light. She laid there for a few moments. _Today's the day. I don't think I'm ready for this…_

With every muscle in her body, she swung her legs over the edge of her bed and stretched her bones; cracking and a few grunts left her lips. She looked at her watch and seen that it was only eight in the morning. It gave her plenty of time to get ready and still meet with Harry and Ron at the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. She pulled herself up and began her routine: shower, hair, teeth, clothing, and other details. Before she knew it, she was all prepared. Taking one last look in the mirror, she was satisfied with her choice of clothing: skin tight blue jeans, a white long sleeved shirt under a blue zip up jacket, her charcoal grey pea coat, and finished it off with a matching beanie.

 _No matter how smart I am and prepared for things I can be, nothing can prepare me for today… I just need to calm down and breathe._

She made her way out of the dormitory and into the common room, through the portrait hole and snaked her way around corners and winded down flights of stairs before she seen her two best friends standing there waiting for her.

"Hey, 'Mione." the fiery red head said over Harry's turned back.

"Ronald. Harry. Good morning." she replied with a forced smiled on her face.

Harry had turned to face her and instantly knew that something was off about his bushy haired friend.

The three of them had been the best of friends since Ron and Harry had saved the young girl from a troll in their first year. Now, you will never see one without the other two. They are always together, unless circumstances caused them to be separated. They were family to one another. It showed just by how close they were. Which made it easy for them to know if one of them was going through something. However, when it came to Hermione, the boys knew not to question her about it. She would let them know when she felt it was the appropriate time.

"We all set?" Harry looked between the two.

"Sure, mate." Ron smiled while Hermione nodded.

As they followed the packed down path of snow that lead to the village, the conversation had come up why they were going to the Three Broomsticks in the first place.

"You sure ol' Sluggy is going to be there?" Ron asked as he pulled his hat farther over his ears and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'm positive. Dumbledore asked me to get to know him." the dark haired boy replied.

"If you ask me I think that there is more to this than what you realize, Harry. Obviously, Dumbledore has some kind of secret agenda." Hermione chimed in. Her hands were fidgeting in her jacket pockets. Partially from the cold, but also because she knew what she had to do later on.

"I don't know why he wants me to do this, guys. All I know is that whatever it is he needs from Slughorn, it is crucial to have it because it may be a key to defeating Voldemort." Harry forced out. His voice was laced with a bit of frustration which prompted the other two to not say anything else.

Smoke could be spotted in the air as it was rising like a fuming Hell from the chimneys of all the taverns and cottages of the village as the trio ascended the final hill into the wizarding town. Hermione's heart started to race as she felt the slight traces of the familiar being probing at her nerves. She stared off to the south, in the general direction of the Rosemary Tavern with the knowledge of what her other destination is for the day.

 _She's here. I know she is._ Hermione thought as her eyes locked onto the building. She felt her heart rate increase. She slowly brought her hand to her chest and felt it pounding away beneath her left breast. It was a fast pace thumping. Fast enough that she could dance to the rhythm. She let out a deep breath in attempts to calm her hammering heart.

The sound of yelling brought her back to reality. The witch didn't realize that she had stopped at the top of the hill. The boys were at the bottom of the hill shouting at her. Though, she couldn't make out what they were saying. So, she shook her thoughts from her head and began her descent down the mound of earth and followed her male counterparts to the Three Broomsticks.

The tavern was filled with students and locals alike as they opened the door. The smell of food, wood, and other miscellaneous things wafted across their noses as they pushed their way to an empty table.

"Ron sit beside me." Harry commanded as he pulled Ron to the chair in his left.

Hermione looked behind her to see what had Harry in a twist. She locked eyes on Slughorn and understood the reaction.

The brunette shed her coat and had ordered three butterbeers, one with ginger, and started to (attempted to) allow herself to be swept up in the atmosphere. Her mind kept trying to focus on what was happening around her, but she kept drifting back to Renee.

Over the course of the last few weeks, her time at night was spent with Renee. Yes, there was the occasional times during the day where they would run into each other, but most of their connection happened whenever nobody else was around. Hermione had found herself interested in the American. But she started to feel that it was more than an interest in what was in the woman's mind. She felt physically attracted to her. The kiss the two of them shared was something that she had secretly wanted from the day the two met each other. That night just confirmed her attraction.

 _Hermione had heard the banging and crashing of objects being thrown about the closed off room. Her mind being torn between what she should do. If she went inside, there could be the possibility of a confrontation. However, if she didn't go inside, there was the possibility that the older woman could be hurt._

I don't know if I should go in.. I hope everything is alright. _The brunette thought as she debated her next move. She suddenly jolted from a sound that was like glass breaking. It wasn't like it was dropped, but more thrown._

 _She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and decided that she was going to enter the room. She braced herself for anything that was going to happen in the room when she crossed the threshold._

 _As she pushed the door open, she heard a mixture of grunts and… Growls? How could someone be growling? Not out of anger. But more of an animalistic growl. Like a dog or a wolf._

 _Confused and having her curiosity get the best of her, she pushed the door open more quickly and was in utter shock of what was in front of her._

 _Standing tall on hind legs, stood a massive creature. A wolf, but not just any kind of wolf. The creature wasn't of werewolf standings. Hermione knew straight away what was causing the noises and panting. She had stared at a lycan. A massive, black haired, emerald eyed lycan._

 _Panic started to make its way to the young witch's mind as she slowly stepped back towards the door. Unknowingly, she had stepped on the shattered glass object on the floor which, in turn, caused the creature to quickly whip around and stare directly at her._

 _Hermione was frozen in the spot. She couldn't move. Couldn't breathe nor could she think. She was petrified. The ability for her to move was stolen by the intense burning of her retinas as the lycan gazed at her._

 _Suddenly, the creature looked panicked and scared. It quickly ran towards a door which lead into the bathroom and disappeared behind the hunk of wood. It felt like hours before Renee emerged from the bathroom._

 _Hermione was still in shock at what she had witnessed._

"Hermione?" _The American spoke softly._

 _The brunette didn't register the address of her name._

"Hermione? Hello?" _Renee asked again except a bit louder. She made the move to walk over towards the witch._

 _Hermione stared. Her mind had gone back to regular processing mode. Though, she was still in shock by what she had seen, her focus was now on the woman standing in front of her. The raven hair that cascaded around her beautiful face, her tattoos showing unknown meaning about her skin, her tanned flesh that was glistening with a thin sheet of sweat, her toned stomach and abs that look irresistibly delicious to the brunette. Seeing this, made Hermione's heart beat even faster. Her breath had hitched and she felt that being start to wrap around her system. Though, it always felt welcoming, this time, it felt concerned, scared, worried. It felt like it was about to have a breakdown. Without realizing it, Hermione had shed a few tears. As if she was feeling the upset feeling of the entity._

 _The brunette shook her head and had enough brainpower to focus on the older woman._ "Wha… What… I don't understand…" _was all the witch could muster. She had relaxed a bit more. Her facial features resting to a worried tone._

 _Renee had made her way close enough to where she was standing at a very close proximity to the younger witch. Slowly and tenderly, the American raised her hand to Hermione's face and wiped the stray tears off her cheeks. Her thumb gently stroking the tanned and now crimson skin, sending fire and electricity through the girl. Renee had felt the heat under her fingertips. Without a moment's hesitation, the raven haired woman captured Hermione's lips with her own in a passionate, yet, soft kiss. The brunette's eyes widened before slowly coming to a close as she surrendered herself to the woman. The action ignited fire within her body. It sent shockwaves through her nerves, pulsating her blood and making her skin tingle. The apex of her thighs began to become slick the longer the kids lasted._

 _The kiss lasted a few more moments before Hermione's eyes had shot wide open. Bracing herself, she shoved the woman back hard and stared angrily at the American. Her face contorting to a more aggressive tone._

"What the hell was that?!" _Hermione roared before turning on her heel and stomping her way back down the corridor and into Gryffindor tower where she hid herself in her dormitory._

 _Her head was fuming with thoughts and emotions. Yes, she had thought about, even wanted to kiss the witch. She had daydreamed about the encounter, but to act on such a thing? She felt repulsed and upset with herself for letting it even come to that. She brought her fingertips to her lips. They felt like static was racing through them from left to right. Her heart was still trying to keep itself calm. She had wanted nothing, but a kiss and more from the older witch. So, why was she acting in such a manner? Was she that disappointed in herself? Whatever the reason, she felt it was justified._

 _Renee stood perplexed in the same spot where Hermione had left her. She felt happy, overjoyed even because she finally got to touch her mate in an intimate fashion, got to kiss her deeply. She felt accomplished and knew that without a shadow of doubt that the brunette was her mate. The fact that the young woman had seen her transformed didn't bother her. That didn't affect her in the slightest. It was the reaction that she had received. Now, she faced a new challenge: how to get Hermione to see that they are meant to come together as one. She made her way over to a small cupboard and pulled out some cleaning supplies. This was going to be a long night._

"You're welcome to come too, Miss Granger. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine." Slughorn spoke to the brunette, shaking her out of her thoughts.

Turning her attention back to her surroundings, she looked up towards the awkward old man and gave a weak smile. "Oh yes sir. I'd be delighted."

"Splendid!" the professor sounded before Turning towards the door and began making his way towards the exit.

"Would you look at that?" Ron said. His face turning from being creeped out by Slughorn to being furious as he stared towards the corner of the tavern.

"Look at what, Ronald?" Hermione asked as she turned in her seat.

There in the booth in the corner, sat the youngest Weasley and her boyfriend Dean Thomas. The two were kissing. Hermione simply giggled at Ron's behavior and noticed how Harry's facial expression turned to a look of jealousy.

"I ought to go over there and give him a piece of my mind." Ron spat out.

"Oh get over yourself. There's nothing wrong with your sister kissing someone. She is entitled to kiss anybody that she likes. She wanted to. So, she did it." Hermione stared daggers into Ron for acting like such a child. Though, she understood that he was only acting like a big brother should.

The three carried on with their conversations about everything until Hermione stared down at her watch. It read 11:50. She started to stand up and put her coat on before being stopped.

"Where you off to, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"I have somewhere I need to be in 10 minutes. I'll catch up with you two later." she said as she pulled her beanie over her head and nodded. One last wave to her boys before turning and walking out the door.

The cold hit her hard, but mostly because she had sat in the warmth of the Three Broomsticks for a bit. Being thrown into the cold so fast made it feel like it burning her skin. But she managed to make her way.

Down the snow covered paths and small streets that were only big enough to fit a carriage on, she took the last left of the village and seen the tavern. She had also seen the person whom she had been requested by to meet here.

Standing next to the entrance of of the tavern, leaning against the wall on her back, stood the object of Hermione's thoughts. Renee had worn her boots (of course) and had a pair of slim straight jeans with rips going the lengths of the legs, a charcoal grey shirt, and a heavy black zip up jacket. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and the little hairs were kept down and hidden by a black headband. The brunette was mentally attacking the woman. She wanted to kiss her and touch her and just… be loved by her. _Love? Hold up there brainiac._ Hermione focused her thoughts back on the woman in a more of a I'm-on-a-mission-and-don't-have-time-for-this-nonsense type of way. The outfit looked cozy, but chilling at the same time. Hermione couldn't wrap her mind around the clothes until she remembered what she had seen Renee as a few nights ago. This made the brunette stop in her tracks. She had almost forgotten about the lycan issue. She was more focused on the kiss than anything.

She contemplated turning around and walking away. She almost did to, but Renee had already seen her and had started walking over to her. The brunette then felt the entity probing at her senses. She felt it wrap around her and embrace her in a way that read as "Good to see you." It was a lot better feeling than the upsetting feeling it had a few nights prior.

"I'm glad that you made it." The American have a small smile only to have it ignored by the brunette. "I take it you're still mad with me."

"Let's just get this over with. I'm freezing." Hermione snapped as she pushed past Renee and into the tavern.

 _God. What an attitude. But man… She's everything I thought she would be. Let's hope she takes what I have to say well…_ the raven haired woman let out sigh. She looked around outside and took in a deep breath.

"Are you coming or not?" a voice cut through the air and hit the woman's ears. It didn't sound pleasant to the American. It sounded annoyed, more or less.

Renee turned to see Hermione's head sticking out of the doorway with look of impatience written on it.

 _This is going to be quite interesting._ The woman shook her head and followed behind the brunette.

The tavern had barely any souls thrown about it. It looked more dark than the other taverns in the village, but it felt inviting and warm. Booths lined the walls with green plush cushions while tables were staggered about the floor with chairs that matched. The room was dimly lit, but it was enough to see the faces of the other patrons. The windows were tinted dark and it was a fogged glass. Passersby couldn't see inside, but others could see outside.

Hermione chose a booth that was closest to the back of the tavern next to the bar. The two had agreed that this conversation was best spoken in private. The brunette slid into the seat, with her back towards the door followed by Renee who took the seat across from her. The American took her jacket off and laid an arm on the table while the other hand was holding up her head by the cheek. She just stared at the brunette with a fixed look; taking in the gorgeous young woman before her. She watched as Hermione took her coat off and Her beanie. Her brunette curls falling about her face, the slight tint of her cheeks from the cold, the aggression that was evident by the way her bottom lip poked out. Yeah, Renee was convinced that Hermione was the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen.

"Welcome to Rosemary! Can I get you two ladies something to drink this afternoon?" an elderly woman came up to the table.

Hermione sat back and crossed her arms. She looked at the woman and answered. "I'll have a butterbeer with ginger." She looked towards Renee. "What are you having?"

"I'll have a glass of… do you all have an Evan Williams or some… Wait!" the American got excited. "I'll take a glass and the rest of your bottle of firewhiskey, please."

The woman smile widely and and walked away. A few moments of silence passed as she made her way back over to the two women. She set the drinks down and Renee handed her the money. She left the two of them to their discussion.

"Whatever it is you have to say, just tell me. I don't have time for that beating around the bush method." Hermione blurted out.

"Easy there, killer." Renee spoke as she poured her first glass of drink. "There's a bit to go through and I'd rather have a bit of alcohol in me before I go and spill my business."

The raven haired witch tipped the glass up and gulped down the first glass without making a single face. She only smiled and let out a held breath.

"Now then." the American began as she cleared her throat. "I guess I should start from the beginning."

Hermione sank in her seat and braced herself for the information that she was about to take it. Being one who enjoyed learning new things, her curiosity had reached a high note. She was just scared as to where this conversation was going to lead.

 **H/P**

 _A/N: Two chapters within a couple of days of each other wasn't something that I had planned. However, I have so many ideas running through my head with this that I'm trying to get them all down before I forget about them. Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. If not, oh well. I'm enjoying writing this story to the point that I have it all played out. Just getting them into words is the problem. Anyway, hope you all like the story so far and I will post up the next chapter soon!_


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"What you saw in my room the other night was exactly what it appeared to be." Renee began after taking another shot of her firewhiskey. She looked out the window and prepared herself to reveal herself to Hermione. "I'm a lycan. I'm well aware that you know what that is exactly."

"It's a hybrid werewolf. You have the abilities of a animagus and a werewolf. You shift every month, but you have the consciousness of a regular human being." the brunette said matter of factly. Her intelligence always made Renee smile and had her falling even more.

The American smiled and then looked serious once more. "There's a lot more to it than that, I'm afraid." She took a deep breath and continued on. "It is a curse that has been bestowed upon my family for centuries. Generation to generation have been affected by it. We are a dying breed, that's for sure. Not very many people are aware that there are some that still exist. But we are still here and that's what matters."

Hermione rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow. Her arms folded across her chest and she asked the next question that haunted her for quite sometime. "Well, that's all very interesting, but it doesn't explain as to why you kissed me."

Renee placed her hands in her lap and stared at them. She started to fiddle with her thumbs. A tick that Hermione noticed the older woman had whenever she was trying to do some deep thinking or whenever she was trying come up with the right words. The brunette took it as a sign of nerves and anxiety. She didn't see why the woman would be anxious or nervous, though, she did find the fidgeting and the emotions to be adorable.

"When it comes to lycans, they have this thing called thrall. It's my very being. Whenever I meet someone new or come into contact with people in general, it's as if there is another person standing there." Renee spoke still staring at her hands.

Suddenly, Hermione connected one dot to another. The entity that always felt present around her, the one that wrapped around her, the one that she has grown comfortable with feeling, was a real thing.

"Still doesn't explain to me why we kissed, Renee. I told you I don't have time for beating around the bush." Hermione snorted. Her patience was starting wear thin, but she was still wanting to know every detail.

Renee laughed at the witch's attitude and raised her head. She raised an eyebrow a flashed a quick charming smile. This made Hermione's stomach take flight with a swarm of butterflies. Her cheeks began to turn red and she quickly turned her face away from the raven haired woman.

"Please. Continue with what you were saying." the brunette spoke almost in a whisper.

"Okay." Renee poured another small glass of alcohol and drank it down. "Like I said, my thrall is my very being. All lycans have one. Just like Veelas. And also like Veelas, lycans have one major thing that it looks for." this next part made Renee freeze her next statement. She was about to tell Hermione the rest of her secrets. To say that she was confident in this moment, was a major overstatement. Her bravado was about to eliminated in a matter of seconds.

"What they are searching for is something that is set onto their DNA from birth. It is the proudest moment in their lives, even though, most don't find it."

"Go on."

"I was lucky enough to have found mine. Though, they don't know it yet."

"Yes?"

"I mean, it's one of the greatest things in the whole world!"

"Just tell me what it is!"

"They have one destined person to be with. One person they are meant to spend the rest of their lives with. One person that they will love till the end of time. They have what we call a mate."

It was as if glass shattered in Hermione's head. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. A mate? Someone who they are destined to be with? She said that she had found hers. So, why was she telling the brunette about it? Wait…

Something wasn't adding up just yet. "If you had found your mate, who is is?" Hermione had asked with a half of a mind as to what the answer was going to be.

Renee dropped her head once again. She raised a hand to the back of her neck and began rubbing it. Trying to form the words correctly in her mind before she said them. An act that she wasn't used to doing.

The American always had a mouth on her. Saying things that most would consider rude, cruel, ignorant. She called it the truth, but anybody could take it as they seen fit. Never thinking about her words, she always just said whatever came out first. With the attitude and body language that screamed that she didn't care what people thought about her, she reflected it by what she speaks. Now, however, she found herself feeling so small compared to Hermione. She was getting nervous and more anxious with each passing second.

The silence growing between the two was becoming unbearable to Hermione. Her leg started shake; bouncing up and down at a fast pace to where her heel was hitting the ground with a thud. Renee glanced upward and seen the waiting and wanting written across the brunette's face.

A sigh left the American's lips and she continued with her next statement. "When us lycans come into contact with our mate, our thrall goes haywire. The person can feel it. It comes to them in a wave of pure euphoria. They feel high, so to speak. I knew I had found mine two years ago during the Triwizard Tournament. Though, she doesn't know what she is to me, let alone, knew that I had existed."

With this, a new set of questions entered Hermione's mind. Her brow furrowed once more as she stared at the raven haired woman. Her breath hitched as she seen the woman's head raise and stare back at her with glowing emerald eyes. She felt the thrall the woman spoke of wrapping itself around her. It gave off the feeling of trying to remain calm. Trying to reassure Hermione to relax and don't overreact to all the information yet to be revealed.

"Wait.. You were at the tournament two years ago?" Hermione asked.

"Yes ma'am. I was here as extra protection just in case there was some foul play. Unfortunately, there was with Voldemort coming back. But there wasn't anything we could have done besides taking Crouch Jr. into custody. I was there working with Chloe Roberts since we both are the best at what we do in our respective countries." Renee answered. Her mind had calmed down a little after seeing that her thrall had made the brunette relax a bit as well.

"How did you know that your mate was there?"

"Well, Chloe and myself were walking through the champion's tent at the beginning of the first task, looking for anything out of place and we seen all the people who were suppose to be there except for one person who was out of place. As soon as I laid eyes on her, my thrall went crazy. It was screaming at me that there was mate. Right in front of my eyes."

Hermione shook her head. Trying to remember that day. "I still don't understa-" suddenly, the memory hit her full force. She rocked back in her seat as she remembered that she was the one standing amongst the champions and their mentors. She was the one that was out of place before Dumbledore asked her to leave. Her mouth had dropped to the point where it looked as if her jaw had hit the table. She was stunned.

Renee nodded her head. She knew that Hermione was coming up the end of the puzzle. "My mate is the one who I kissed a few nights ago in my quarters."

"Wait!" Hermione screeched. "You're telling me that I am your mate?! That I am the one who you are destined to be with?!" she started to sound furious as the questions left her mouth.

"Yes… you are who you say you are, darlin'."

"What? No. No. No! You're throwing this at me? Really?" the brunette had sounded like had been scandalized.

"You wanted to know. So, I told you. No need to start getting weirded out now. Besides, if my memory serves me correctly, you kissed me back."

"That's besides the point! You're not seeing the big picture here! I'm suppose to be your mate! I'm only 16 and I'm being told that I'm suppose to be tied to you for the rest of my life?! I don't even know you! I don't even know how old you are, where you're from! I don't know about you at all! This is… what is happening?!" the brunette was frantic. She never expected to be thrusted into something like this. It felt as if her life was being taken from here without her having experienced all the faults in it.

"You're acting like it's the end of your life!"

"Maybe it is!"

This floored Renee. She expected Hermione to be a bit more open minded about this, but the brunette had thrown all ideas of understanding out of the window.

"Hey!" a voice called out from behind the bar. "If you're going to fight, take it out of here! I don't need drama coming to my tavern!" The voice belonged to the elderly woman. Her eyes throwing daggers at the two women in the booth.

"It's fine. I was leaving anyway." Hermione glared at Renee. She stood fast, almost losing her balance, threw her coat on and stormed out of the tavern, hot steam rushing from her ears.

Renee sat back. Her temper almost reaching its boiling point. _Seriously? You could've handled that a bit better, kid._ She took a deep breath and contemplated her next move, though, she was about to act drastically...

Back outside, Hermione stomped her way through the snow. Her mind processing everything that she had just been told. She marched through the center of town and started to make her way down the path that lead to the school before she heard shouting from behind her.

"Wait just a fucking minute there, sweetheart!" the voice was angry and so was the entity that smacked Hermione's system. It wrapped itself around The brunette and was squeezing her. It was uncomfortable and it felt like it legitimately was hurting her.

Hermione stopped and turned around, locking her eyes at the fast approaching individual moving towards her.

"You may be so fucking smart and think that you're the only victim in this situation, but news flash, sweetheart. You're NOT the only person being smacked in the face by all of this! You're not the one who has to live with the being that is causing this in the first place!" Renee had reached Hermione and was towering over her, her chest heaving. Emerald eyes burning holes into chocolate ones.

"I don't care!" Hermione screamed back. "I don't want to deal with any of this! I don't even know if I like you in that way! Just leave me alone!" the brunette turned on her heel only to be yanked back around by a hand on her elbow.

"You wouldn't have kissed back if you didn't." Renee spat out between her teeth. With that she let the brunette go. She took a step closer to Hermione and looked directly into her eyes, into her soul. Her thrall becoming more touchy than angry. It started to poke around at places where it shouldn't have. At this point, Renee didn't care. She let it go off and do what it pleased.

Hermione felt the entity starting to ignite the same fire and electricity throughout her system like it did so many times before, but what was different? It was starting to slick itself over her most intimate of places causing the brunette's eyes to flutter. Her heart started to beat harder while her breath was stolen from her. She felt a euphoric sensation swamp over her. Then as if someone flipped on a switch, she felt an overpowering feeling of want hit her.

Renee jetted her eyes between Hermione's chocolate orbs and her pink lips that were slightly parted. She took this opportunity to close the distance between them.

Hermione felt the pull and with one motion, both of them leaned into the other and collided their lips together in a kiss that oozed passion and lust. Their hearts we rebounding off each other as their breathing became synchronized. The two lost themselves in the kiss. Renee tested her luck further and traced her tongue along the brunette's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Hermione allowed the question and let the American's tongue perform a dance with her own. The two tasting and savoring the flavor of the other. Renee's thrall bounced about them, coating their systems and heating up the air that was around them.

The kiss ended abruptly whenever Hermione's eyes shot open due to the cat calls and whistles from the people that were out in the streets. She yanked herself away from the liplock and stood completely horrified.

"What the fuck was that?! You know what? Nevermind! Just leave me alone!" she hurled herself around and half ran, half walked up the hill.

Renee let out a held breath and just stood there. She then turned her attention the crowds of people watching her very being. "Don't you all have better things to do like keeping your noses on your own fucking faces and out of this business over here?" She threw an intimidating stare to the souls around her. The crowds straightened themselves up and began making their way towards Their intended destinations. Some giggling, some talking about what they had seen while others were trying to confirm what had just happened. Renee turned around and headed back to Rosemary. She had a bottle of firewhiskey that was begging her to finish it up before nightfall.

As Hermione stomped her way down the path, she didn't notice that she was coming up on Harry and Ron. Though, she did get jerked back into reality whenever she felt Katie Bell run into and past her with her friend Leeanne close behind.

"Don't touch that, Katie!" the Hufflepuff smack Katie's hand down.

"I know what I'm doing, Leeanne!" the girl shouted back. The pair of them last Harry and Ron who had turned around to see Hermione marching towards them.

"'Mione? What's going on?" Ron asked with a hint of worry as he made his way to her left side.

"Yeah, 'Mione. You've been acting weird all morning. What's up with you?" Harry followed Ron's movement and walked on on Hermione's right side.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." The brunette spat out.

The two boys just looked at each other confused. Hermione had glanced up just in time to hear screaming. The three of them abruptly stopping in their tracks.

"I told her not to touch it!" Leeanne shouted back at them. A few tears streaming down her face.

Before the four of them was Katie. She was laying on the ground motionless. Her bright red coat smeared with snow. Suddenly, her body lifted into the air about 30 feet. Her face looking as if it were in pain. It looked as if she wanted to scream, but couldn't. She was being muted. Her body has froze in mid air before slamming into the ground, knocking the girl unconscious.

Harry had looked to the ground to see a necklace or an amulet of some sort. He could hear the sounds of faint high pitched screams coming from the object. He bent down and held out a finger to it before being stopped by a deep booming voice.

"Don't touch that!" Hagrid appeared from behind them.

"What happened to her?!" Leeanne was frantic.

Hagrid reached down and scooped up Katie off the ground and cradled her in his arms and turned towards the trio. "Don't touch anything, but the wrappings. Do you understand?" he turned again and walked towards the castle in long fast strides, Leeanne following close behind him.

The trio looked amongst themselves and back to the object. Hermione casted the levitation charm and lifted the object up and out of the snow. "Grab the packaging and come on!"

It was good that this had happened. It helped take her mind off of Renee. However, it was devastating because someone got hurt.

The boys picked up the packaging and the wrapping paper and followed Hermione back up to the castle.

"Are you sure as to what you said is true?" Professor McGonagall asked with worry and concern.

"It is just like I said. She went to go to the loo and when she came back, she had the package. She said that she had to deliver it to someone important." Leeanne spoke downheartedly.

"Whom may I ask?" the Scottish witch asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Professor Dumbledore." Leeanne looked towards the ground.

McGonagall nodded her head, though, she had a look of confusion etched into her features. "Very well, Leeanne. You may go." the older witch waved her hand. Leeanne turned and walked out of the room. The professor turned her attention to the trio.

"Why is when something happens it is always you three?" she asked exasperated.

"Believe me professor, I've been asking myself the same question for six years." Ron piped up.

"Ah! Professor Snape, Miss McCain." the woman looked up past the three students to the two figures walking past the entrance of the room.

The dark greasy body of Snape went by the trio and made his way over to the amulet while the American stood off to the side of the teachers.

"Is it an evil object, Severus?" McGonagall asked, her hands clasped together under her chin.

"It is indeed filled with dark magic." Snape answered in his snake like voice. His wand was drawn and was levitating the amulet, spinning it around. The faint screams echoing off the group's eardrums.

"If Katie was carrying that package, she wasn't doing it willingly." Harry spoke up. Then he asked something that was bugging him since they seen the incident outside. "She was bewitched, wasn't she?"

The Scottish professor nodded her head. "She indeed was bewitched."

Snape had placed the amulet back down and was staring out towards the corridor. Renee had her head facing down, but her eyes were locked on the brunette standing silently in Harry's right side.

"It was Malfoy. He bewitched Katie. Outside of the Quidditch pitch, Katie wouldn't hurt a fly. For her to do this, she was acting on someone else's behalf." Harry looked determined.

"That is a very serious accusation, Mr. Potter." McGonagall looked as if she was offended.

"Serious indeed. What gives you the thought that it was Draco to do such a crime?" Snape slithered into the conversation.

"I just know." Harry glared at Snape.

"You just know." the black haired man hissed. "Oh how great you must feel. How great must it be to be the chosen one." he flipped his cloak behind him and stormed out of the room.

"Is there anything that you need me to do, professor?" Renee asked stepping forward towards the emerald clad woman.

"Make sure that these three get to where they are going without any difficulty." she brought her hand to her hand and rubbed her forehead.

"Will do." the American answered and turned towards the other three. "Come on guys. Out business is done here." she ushered the trio out of the door and into the corridor, following behind them at a distance. She kept her eyes on Hermione.

The brunette started to feel that light headedness again and stole a glance of Renee over her left shoulder. Maybe the woman wasn't so bad. Maybe this whole situation was not the worst thing in the world. She could give it a try. I mean, she liked the older witch, she enjoyed her company and their many conversations. She was very interested in and attracted to the woman. So what harm could come from this?

"I'm going to head to the library." Hermione spoke.

The two boys looked at her in way that said that they already knew where she was going to go.

"Well, we will be back in the common. See you at supper, 'Mione." Ron called to her as the three of them parted was.

Hermione knew full well that Renee was behind her. She turned her head and she was right. The American was following her closely. The brunette turned to the right and stood just beyond the opening. Renee followed her and stopped right in front of the girl.

"Isn't the library the other way?" the raven haired woman asked pointing with her thumb behind her.

"I want you to come with me. But before we go there, I have to know something." Hermione looked softly towards the American.

"What is that you would like to know?"

"Is all of this a game?"

"A game? What?"

"Are you just toying with me or were you being serious with what you told me at the tavern?"

Renee looked sincere at Hermione. Looked into her eyes and tried to give the most believable answer she could muster. "I wasn't lying. I don't have a reason lie to you or anybody else for that matter. I would just say something like that without meaning it."

Hermione nodded her head and stared at the floor. She was hiding the smile that had spread across her face and her cheeks glowing red.

"Hermione?" The woman called, but not answer. "Darlin'?" she called once more.

"I've always liked when you called me that." the brunette spoke. Her head slowly tilting up.

"Well, I can call you that all the time. If you want." Renee flashed a charming smile.

"Okay." Hermione giggled. "You still want to go to the library?"

"Yes. I like reading. And I think it's cute whenever you fall asleep reading." Renee laughed whenever she got a playful smack to the arm.

The brunette smiled and nodded her head. She walked past the American, but felt her hand being grabbed. She turned her attention down and seen her fingers laced with the lycans. She felt her heart soar. The fire and electricity spreading up her arm and into her body. She wanted to feel it. So, she kept a hold of the woman's hand as they strolled down the corridors and towards the library.

 **H/P**

 _A/N: Hello there, everybody! I hope everybody is enjoying the story so far. As you can tell, the story follows the events of HBP. I think it was the appropriate time to introduce Hermione to the other side of the tracks. I hope you all are having a wonderful day and that your week is great as well! I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can. I plan on taking this story through HBP and through DH and into the epilogue of The 19 years later part or whatever. So, I'm planning on taking this story far. Hopefully, everybody enjoys it. Thanks again!_


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Hermione's thoughts were zipping from left to right. The smartest witch of her age, the know-it-all was dating the disciplinary official, Renee McCain. A girl of all things! This completely blew the brunette's mind. How could someone so focused on school be in a relationship with someone that was clearly older than her? And a girl of all things!

 _I have a girlfriend. A_ GIRLFRIEND! _I never expected this to happen. My first relationship and with someone I'm suppose to spend the rest of my life with._ Hermione scratched her thoughts once more. Making a physical attempt to do so, she brought her hand to her head and rubbed her temple while clenching tightly to her books with the other.

The couple had spent the last week and half sneaking around, staying with the other in the rooms, going on trips to Hogsmeade, and doing nightly patrols. They were getting to know each other better, recognizing each other as to what they mean to one another.

The brunette let out a sigh of frustration for she didn't know what was happening to her. She was so concentrated on schooling; has been since she was a small child. In her mind and way of doing things, she had no room for intimacy. No room and no time. She has never even thought about the idea of being intimate, never explored her own womanhood. To her, the thoughts were just a waste of time and energy. But now, for some reason, something is drawing out those feelings; more and more with each passing day. This also added to her frustration.

A constant pressure was felt at the apex of her thighs, a constant ache that never went away. She hadn't the slightest idea as to how to relieve it. Her thoughts battled with her heart which piled on more frustration. Her heart was leading her more than her brain, something she is not to. She thought logically, rationally, cautiously. Her heart was making her live, take risks, feel.

 _What am I doing? I can't be feeling like this. Why is this happening to me? What is happening to me? What was it that Renee told me?_ Her mind drifted to a few nights ago whenever her and Renee had finished their patrol and took up residence in the American's quarters for a night of cuddling.

" _Tell me more about this bond. How does it work?" Hermione asked while wrapped up in Renee's arms, her head resting on the woman's chest, listening to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat._

 _Renee chuckled and her grip got slightly tighter. She let out a sigh and began. "The bond is the magical connection between me and you. Something that was set into our DNA from birth. We were, in a way, made for each other. My mom had always told me about the uniqueness of finding a mate. Not many of my kind do. Since we are a dying breed, we just settle for the one who attracts us the most."_

 _Renee sat up. Hermione sliding over, but still lying down. Her eyes were filled with the want to learn every single thing. Curiosity always getting the best of her. The American leaned over to the nightstand, took a drink of water before continuing._

" _When it comes to the ones who have found their mates, the bond starts the moment they come into contact with each other. For example: the day I first seen you two years ago. That was when our bond began. However, the bond comes in stages."_

" _Stages? You mean, there's different things that happen throughout this relationship?" the young witch propped her head on her arm, her brow furrowing as the look of confusion painted itself across her face._

" _Yes. Stages. There are three stages that we go through before the bonding is complete. The first stage we have already started. It happens whenever the mates share their first kiss. This stage allows the mates to recognize what they are and what they mean to each other." Renee turned her head towards Hermione who had a puzzled face._

 _The brunette had sat up now. She moved out from beside Renee and in front of her, her legs crossed and her hands rested in her lap. Her mind grasped the first step of this explanation. Her brown eyes pushing the American to continue._

" _The first stage ends and the second stage begins whenever the mates share their first intimate moment; the moment when they make love for the first time. It allows the mates to fully embody each other and their souls, their very beings start to merge to become one." the American tilted her head down and let out a soft laugh. "In my opinion, I think that is the most important one."_

" _Why do you say that? Why do you think it's so important?" Hermione asked. She let a soft smile slide onto her lips to match the raven haired woman's._

 _Renee smiled again as she raised her head to her mate. "Because it's the most special. It's the one that really counts. The one that means the most. Being connected to someone in a different, more physical and emotional level than the bond could ever touch." emerald eyes staring hard into brown ones._

 _Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Her body melting with just a stare. The pressure building in the apex. Renee's thrall eating the sensation up and coating itself throughout the brunette's system. It gripped tightly on her. Making her nearly pant._

 _The American realized what was happening and reeled in her thrall before something serious happened. Hermione regained control of her thoughts and forced out the last question. "Y-you said th-there were three sta-stages. What's the th-third?"_

 _Renee noticing the effect her thrall had on the girl, leaned back against the headboard, folded her arms behind her head, and shut off her thrall. Her thrall was not liking it. It could smell the want radiating off the young witch, coaxing it to come out and get what it smelled. It was pushing hard against the surface of her skin in an attempt to get closer to Hermione. It wants to be around its mate. It wants to touch her, taste her, savor the meal to come. The American wasn't about to ruin anything the two have built thus far. So, she swallowed down her thrall once more and focused her thoughts on the brunette's question._

" _Right. Umm… the third stage and final stage begins whenever an event of a tragic accident happens or sex after a body crippling fight occurs. Not just any kind of accident or fight. It has to be an accident that almost claims the life of the one of the mates or a fight that has the strong potential to drive a wedge between the two. It's the stage when the mates finally become one."_

 _This one floored Hermione. In order to start this stage, one of them has to almost die?_ That seems a bit extreme. _Hermione thought._

" _Why does it have to be that way?" The brunette's question fell out of her mouth with a hint of sadness. Her head turned towards the window. Thinking hard about the new information._

 _Renee sensed the sadness. Her heart gave one loud thud. She leaned forward and stretched out her arm. Her hand gently cupped the witch's cheek and turned the sadden gaze towards her green orbs. "It's the way to fully prove the love and devotion the mates have for and to one another. It shows that no matter what happens, nothing will ever tear them apart."_

 _Feeling a bit at ease about the reassurance, but still feeling uneasy about it, Hermione placed a small smile on her face. At this point in their relationship, the two have come more adaptive to kissing each other. The brunette leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to her mate's lips before settling in beside her._

" _So, what kind of effect does the bond have on the mate?" Hermione asked from beside the American._

 _Renee laughed nervously and cleared her throat before answering. "Well… umm… when the bond starts settling in after the first stage, things start to get a bit… hectic. My thrall will start to wreak havoc on your body. It will make you aroused… it will cause you to start feeling different sensations that you've never had before. The new feelings… Will be hard to control sometimes."_

 _With that being said, Hermione's eyes shot open. Her feeling like that? A hormonal mess? Great. Something else that she's going to have to get accustomed to. And what's more, she's going to have to fight the urges that's going to be hitting her hard. She shut her eyes tight and shook her head to shake the thoughts away. She kissed Renee once more before settling down and finding sleep._

 _Wreaking havoc is right._ The brunette thought. _These thoughts are giving me a headache. At least nobody knows about us._

As she progressed down the hallway, Hermione overheard a conversation happening just around the corner of the corridor. What made her stop was the familiar voices. She stopped at the corner and leaned flat against the wall, her ears fixated on the words being exchanged.

"Oh come on. It's just one butterbeer." one voice rang. The voice being recognized as Pansy Parkinson's.

The other voice poured over the brunette's ears like liquid sugar. The voice belonging to her mate. "I said no. I don't have time for things like that. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"You don't have time for things like that, but yet, you spend an excessive amount of time with that mudblood Granger? I've been trying to get your attention for weeks! What do I have to do to get you to go out with me on a date? What makes you so fucking special?" The Slytherin's tone was now laced with anger.

Renee stopped at this point. She turned her full attention to the girl. Her eyes flashing a dangerous dark green. "Listen here, Parkinson. Don't you dare call her that. You hear me? I'd rather take her to get a butterbeer than you. At least she's intelligent enough to understand when someone isn't interested in her unlike you. At least she's intelligent to do her own classwork instead of getting some lacky to do it for her unlike you. She actually has brain rather than a turned up nose. What makes me so fucking special, you ask?" The American started taking steps towards the green eyed witch, making her backpedal until her body collided with the wall behind her. Her eyes switching from anger to fear. "What makes me special is the fact that I at least care about others and at least have the intelligence to turn away from something that will only get me into trouble. You, however, have just gotten yourself into trouble, yet again. Detention with Professor McGonagall for the next week for your insensitivity and your brainless remarks."

The woman backed up and turned, but stopped just before she walked away. Leaving one final statement with Pansy. "I suggest that you start letting your brain think about you're going to say before you pug-faced mouth opens." And with that, the American stormed off, leaving Pansy with a dumb expression torn onto her face.

Hermione's heart pounded underneath her rapidly rising and falling chest. Who does Pansy think she is? Trying to get in close with _her_ mate. Renee was hers and she was Renee's. Nobody else could fit into that equation. The Gryffindor let out an angered huff whenever she was met with all too familiar entity poking around in her veins. This soothed her enough to focus on where she was going.

As she entered her Defense Against the Dark Arts class, her body become more aware of the entity. She glanced up to Renee standing at the front of the room. A smile spread across her face as she made eye contact; chocolate brown eyes meeting deep emerald ones. She made her way across the room to her seat. Sliding into the chair, she set her bag down and retrieved her book. The classroom being filled with mindless chatter and questions about Professor Snape's whereabouts. Magical paper birds fluttered about the room before one burst into flames from someone using an _Incendio_ spell. Some students laughed, those students having greasy tones, those were the Slytherin's in the back of the room.

Once that spell was cast, Renee quickly put an end to the laughter by using a jinx that caused the student's books to fly across the room, slamming into the wall with a loud smack. The class jumped and darted their eyes towards the older witch.

"You. In the back." The American had her eyes trained on the boy who cast the spell. "Why did you feel the need to set that bird on fire?"

He cleared his throat before answering. "Well… It was funny." Renee's thrall had entered his head, making him uncomfortable and sweat profusely.

Renee only shook her head and turned her attention back to the rest of the students. "As you can clearly see, Professor Snape has stepped out of the class to attend to another student who requested his presence. So, I'm in charge of today's lesson. Can one of you enlighten me as to where you are in your lessons?" Her eyes drifted to Hermione who raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"We just started talking about defending ourselves against magical creatures." Her answer was definite, but once she realized what they were learning, she remembered the cause of the thrall and the bond: Renee was a lycan.

"Ah. Magical creatures. Well, there are many different kinds of magical creatures all over the world. Creatures ranging from ghouls, goblins, and giants to werewolves, vampires, and banshees. But you also have creatures that you hear little to nothing about such as Veelas and lycans." The American made her way to the chalkboard and wrote the two names down.

The classroom door opened up causing the class to turn towards the direction. Two figures entered the room: one floated with grace and elegance while the other resembled the American. Everyone immediately recognized the graceful figure as the classy and suave…

"Fleur? Connie? What are you two doing here?" Renee looked just as puzzled as the students.

Hermione turned in her chair to look at her mate. The brunette was so lost. How did Renee know Fleur? And who is Connie?

"Why hello there, cousin! Been awhile, hasn't it?" the woman known as Connie piped up.

"Yes it has been, but that doesn't answer my question." Renee pressed.

"Oh right. Sorry. Well, we were just in the neighborhood and decided to come by, brush each other's hair, and gab about American Idol. Why do you think we're here?" Connie replied, sarcasm evident in her tone.

Renee getting more frustrated at the sudden intrusion. "I don't know why. Please, tell me. And also, why is Fleur here? Shouldn't she be cursed breaking eyeshadow plaits and gawking into a mirror?"

"Oh don't act like I'm not in the room, Renee. Besides, someone definitely needs to check their ego." The French witch chimed in. Her French accent was now more English than anything.

Clearing her throat, the raven haired woman turned towards the class. "Everyone, you know Fleur Delacour. However, the red headed ignoramus standing beside her is my cousin, Connie Miller." Taking this moment in, Renee used this to her opportunity. "Perfect timing these two coming in here."

It was Connie's turn to look confused. The red head turned towards Renee. "What do you mean?" Fleur followed suit.

"I was just discussing magical creatures with the class and mentioned Veelas and lycans. Care to explain." The raven haired woman had smirk on her face that replaced the confusion and frustration.

"There's nothing to say about them. They both are private and dying breeds of creatures. That's all that there is to say about the matter." Connie's deep yellow eyes coming into contact with deep emerald ones.

"Everybody, start reading the chapter and we will pick up where we left off when I return. Fleur, Connie. Step outside with me." With that, the three figures exited to room.

Hermione sat in such confusion. There was a bit of tension hanging in the air and an obvious hostility. Why are they there? Was there something happening that the brunette didn't know about? _Obviously, Hermione. There is something happening. I'll find out later on._

The class was left to reading the chapter they were on. Hermione's mind was elsewhere, deep in thought. What was going on?

 _A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry about the long delay in updating the chapter. Life was getting the way. Plus, I couldn't figure out a way to continue from where I left off on the last chapter. Hopefully, this chapter makes up for it. I like the surprise element of having interruptions of known characters and ones of my making. So, Hermione has come to terms with her relationship with Renee. It's obvious that the two decided to keep things a secret. However, how long will it take for that secret to become known to everybody? And what is up with Fleur and Connie coming into the picture? Who knows. Stay tuned for the next chapter where things will get a little more in depth as to what is happening. Thanks everybody!_


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

That night, after their usual routine of hexing and patrolling the castle, checking in with the other Aurors stationed around the perimeter of the grounds, and retreating to the American's quarters, Hermione changed into short black shorts and a white t-shirt and climbed into the bed. She crossed her legs and mindlessly began twiddling and fidgeting her fingers thoughts hitting her hard.

 _I wonder what's up with Renee. She's been out of it since earlier today._ Hermione thought to herself, her mind drifting to the DADA lesson earlier. The American's cousin Connie and Fleur Delacour walking into the room, the way Renee seemed out of it since then. _Something is bothering her. But what?_ She was deep enough in thought to where she didn't hear the bathroom door open.

"Everything alright, darlin'?" Renee stood by the bed, a look of concern written across her brow.

Hermione looked up, startled, but it faded. Her answer never left her mouth. Her jaw just hung down because she was struck with awe and her eyes were fixated on the sight in front of her.

There stood Renee, dripping with water from her shower, a towel wrapped around only her midriff. Her toned muscles shimmering with the thin sheet of water, her tanned skin looking delicious and mouth watering, her deep emerald eyes filled with worry as her black hair hung down and clung around her shoulders.

What caused Hermione to stop, though?

The American was topless.

The woman's breasts were out in the open beckoning Hermione's chocolate brown eyes to stare. The Gryffindor stared hard. Her face started to get warmer and warmer turning to deep shade of red. She felt a slight clench in her sex and a building pressure. All her attention was on the perfect breasts in front of her. All the brunette had to do was reach out and cup the ample breast and savor what it would feel like to hold something so perfect. Her sex clenched again except tighter. The fact that Renee was standing the way she was didn't help the pressure either. In fact, it made it worse.

 _Gods! I wish she would look at me like this. What am I talking about? I wish she would just… Touch me.. Whoa! Hold up there, Granger! Stop it!_ The brunette's thoughts battled. Her brain and her feelings conflicting once more.

Renee watched Hermione close. She watched how the brunette stared at her. The way her eyes wandered over her body and whenever they landed on her chest, the American's thrall leapt forward. It knew what thoughts the brunette had going through her mind. It wanted to help relieve the pressure that Hermione was building up. It wanted to devour her.

 _Enough already! Geez. You're like a dog in heat! Oh wait… Damn it! I can smell her… I can smell her and she smells so good.._ Renee took a deep sharp inhale, the scent hitting her senses, causing her eyes to roll to the back of her head. Her own sex clenched. But she hid it a lot better than Hermione's reaction.

The brunette's mind went back to reality once she remembered that Renee asked her a question. "What was it that you asked? I wasn't listening.." Hermione ducked her down, her face flushed and red from her gawking session and from being embarrassed after being caught.

A small choked laugh left the American's mouth. "I asked if there was something wrong, babe."

"Uhh.. No. No. Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking."

"Uh huh." Renee breathed out as she made her way to her dresser. "You know you can't lie to me, right?" The woman looked over her shoulder at the brunette.

"I'm not lying.." Hermione let out a small noise. She knew Renee was right, but she didn't want to ask her question. It would make her feel as if she was prying into someone else's business. Regardless of the level of the relationship, her nature wouldn't allow her to do such a thing unless someone confided in her.

The raven haired woman seen the conflict written on the brunette's face. "It's okay, darlin'. Ask me anything."

Hermione rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I was just wondering what your cousin and Fleur came to speak with you about." Her eyes looking anywhere, but at the American. She felt like she was being rude.

"Oh. No need to concern yourself with that. Connie was just informing me about some family business and Fleur is here to help Dumbledore out with something. Like I said, you don't need to worry yourself." Renee finished dressing in a sports bra and a pair of shorts and slid under the covers beside her mate.

Hermione chuckled. "I'm sorry for asking." The feeling of being rude still hitting her hard.

"There's no need to be sorry. Never apologize to me for anything. It's okay. We're a couple; we're mates. If there is something you want to know, just ask me." The American leaned back against the pillows, arms folded behind her head.

"Okay…" Hermione mumbled, but spoke a little louder on her next statement. "So, I went to-"

"The library." Renee bursted out. She began laughing at the look she received from Hermione from cutting her off.

Hermione just scowled at her, but her features softened because the woman was right. She giggled a bit herself. "Yes." She cleared her throat and continued. "I went to the library and was trying to find out more about lycans and about this bond."

"And? What did you find?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. The only relative thing that I could find was a passage that said something about lycans being a creature that was private and that someone's best bet to finding out about the creature was to ask one." Hermione breathed out. Annoyance was heavy in her voice.

The brunette hated things like that. She hated it so much. If there was something she didn't understand, she would pour her eyes over any and all books pertaining to the thing or person she was curious about. Once she finished researching and understanding, she would move on to the next thing. In this case, the object or person of her studies? Renee. She wanted to know everything and anything about the woman without directly asking about her life. Because she couldn't bring herself to pry into someone else's life.

"Well, what is it that you would like to know?" Renee quirked an eyebrow.

"Can you tell me more about lycans? Are they a hybrid of some sort?" Hermione turned her body to where she was facing the American. The tone of her voice took on the tone of excitement. Something new for the brunette to learn, which excited her greatly.

Renee cleared her throat and sat up a bit. "Well.. Yes. We are a hybrid. We have attributes of both werewolves and an animagus."

"What attributes?" Hermione tilted her head to the side curiously. Her mind, happily, started to take a few sips out of the fountain of knowledge she had begun to drink from. Her posture growing more straight, her attention focusing harder now.

"A lycan has some of the effects that a werewolf has during the first week of the moon cycle, but after the week, has the ability to turn into a lycan anytime like an animagus, however, they have to be in a situation that provokes them to do so."

Hermione's mind delving deeper into the knowledge, sat even more upright, urging the woman to continue. Anything to do with learning something new, she always welcomed it. Since it was learning more about her lover, she was even more curious than usual.

"At the beginning of every cycle, our bodies begin to change. It's like a snake shedding its skin. A snake sheds the old skin it has because its skin is growing and it sheds to make room for its new skin. A lycan almost has the same effect. Whenever the cycle begins, signaling our change, we are getting improvements on our attributes. Things like: heightened sense, new fur, more strength, etc… Plus, our beings and ourselves are growing together more and more to become one." Renee took a drink of water from the cup on her nightstand and continued. Hermione staring in amazement at the woman.

"On the second to last night of the week, that's when our change happens. We _have_ to change into our lycan form to allow the new improvements to set in. It is at the utmost importance that we change or else something terrible would happen to us. The last day is more of a recovering day. Mostly, it's spent sleeping."

Hermione's brow furrowed at one part of the explanation, a question falling from her lips. "'Utmost importance'? Why is it so important?"

Renee looked down, a hint of sadness drawn on her face. "There is only one way that I can explain this." She paused for a moment and continued. "I had an older brother named Greg. Growing up, he never liked the fact that he had lycan blood. He absolutely hated that part about him. When he turned eight, he started to suppress the change every month. Over the course of three years, he would hold back the changing process which caused him to look pale, sickly, like a walking decomposing corpse. During our pack's yearly gathering in celebration of our heritage and to celebrate the birth of my younger cousin, the lack of changing finally… Killed him.."

The brunette eyes fell to the bed. She hated the question as she approached it. "What killed him?"

"The reason why it is important to change is because our inner being needs to gain the improvements to itself, plus, to allow the merging of its being and our soul. Us and our beings must become one. That's what gives us our control. Without that control, it would be catastrophic. Since Greg never changed, his being lost control. It destroyed him from the inside out. It wanted to be set free so badly, that it destroyed his heart, body, mind, and soul. I remember him falling to the ground, shaking violently, frothing at the mouth, body wrenching growls and painful screams leaving him. Until, finally… He stopped moving. That deep glow and light in his eyes left him. He was completely motionless. My father had looked him over and announced the death, even though, we all knew what had happened to him. That is why it is important for us to change. It could, literally, be the death of us if we don't."

The mood in the room was one of sadness. Hermione didn't know what to say. Since she was an only child, she never understood the bond that siblings had with one another and to hear such a tragic story, her heart did what it could, and that was to to reach out to her mate. The brunette unfolded her legs and rested herself on top of the American. She held tightly onto her trying to convey her condolences through the embrace. Renee stared down at the young witch and gave a small smile. She felt the wave of emotion that flowed from the grip and she reciprocated by pulling the girl up to her and kissing her a soft chaste kiss. Hermione pulled away from the kiss and rested her head down on the raven haired woman's chest.

"Anyway, that was 16 years ago." Renee shifted slightly, trying to change the subject. "What else do you want to know?"

"What happens to you during the week of the cycle?"

"Like I said, our being gets improvements to itself. Enhancements. While it develops, my attitude changes. I get more irritable, meaner, less pleasant to be around, and… Well.. Umm.." at that last part, the American began to blush and a wave of nervousness hit her hard. She didn't want to admit the last part, however, she knew that Hermione was going to ask. So, she mentally braced herself for the question, though, that didn't stop her from feeling nervous.

Hermione, sensing the nervous sound from her mate, slowly asked her question. "And what? What else happens?"

Renee took a deep breath. For some reason, mentioning the coming feeling always made the woman feel… Dirty. "I get more… My hormones start to… I mean.."

"Oh come on with it." Hermione already putting two and two together. She figured it out. It was just a matter of wanting Renee to say it.

"Well, my hormones will start to get crazier than usual. It gets to the point where it feels almost uncontrollable. Like, I wouldn't be able to stand it. This cycle is going to the hardest one I've ever faced, however."

Hermione lifted her head up at this. She turned her head and body to where she could look at the woman with confusion on her face. "How is this cycle going to be worse than the others?"

"I have found my mate. My being trying to settle itself down will be close to impossible." the American said matter of factly.

Hermione shook her head furiously. Confusion clearly running rampant in the young girl's mind. "I still don't understand that. What makes it so hard?" the brunette had her arms stretched out in front of her, exasperated.

Renee let out a loud laugh. Hermione was just too cute sometimes.

"What's so hard to understand, darlin'?" the raven haired woman asked when she settled down from her laugh.

The young witch gave a look of exhaustion. Her brain felt swelled. "I just don't understand what you mean."

"Alright." Renee put her hands up in defeat. "It makes it hard because all it wants to do is to be close to you. It will be so hard to keep it under control because of that. It is so hellbent on making and keeping you happy that it will drive both me and you insane. Not, literally, but pretty damn close." the American pauses and gave a look towards Hermione. The woman seen the gears turning in the girl's eyes. She smiled softly. "I want to make this work more than anything. I don't want to ruin anything that we have. So, I'll keep my lycan and thrall in check."

Hermione nodded, a small smile graced her face. "We will see." she leaned forward and kissed the woman's cheek. The brief brush of her lips on the American's cheek ignited a tingling sensation that vibrated from her lips throughout her body.

Renee felt the tingling as well. She let out a gasp. _Why did that happ- oh.. Wait.._ Just as her thought came to an end, the brunette spoke up.

"When is the next time you change?"

"It starts tomorrow. It won't be that noticeable the first day, however, it will get worse and worse each day." Renee let out a chuckle.

The brunette took on a look of seriousness. "I want to be there with you."

Looking shocked, Renee started blankly at her mate. "No. No. I can't let you do that."

"I want to be there. I want to see this for myself. There's not really much you can do to change my mind."

"The night of the change happens during that party Slughorn is throwing. So, you don't have to worry about being there. You're going to that aren't you?"

At this reminder, Hermione's eyes shot wide open. She had completely forgot about that!

"That's this week?! I can't believe I forgot that!" panic set into the brunette's body. She sat up so fast that Renee didn't have time to register what she was upset about. "Who am I going to go with?!"

Renee looked at her mate with a look of disbelief. "Who do you think?"

"I can't bring you! What would people think? I can't be seen with you like that! The talking, the pointing, the stares!"

Renee taking a deep breath. Unbeknownst to the brunette, the American felt a twinge of hurt prick at her nerves. She felt like Hermione's dirty little secret. She hated not being able to be with her mate in public, but she knew how the brunette felt about it. So, she never pushed the issue. However, that didn't escape the fact that people were already talking.

Since the two had their little argument in the middle of Hogsmeade, the school was quietly buzzing about the possibility of the romantic connection between the American and the know-it-all. Comments ranging from disgust to perversion didn't skip by the lycan's ears. Hermione heard the talking. She just kept her down whenever someone said something. Feeling angry at them putting their noses in her business, but also feeling uncomfortable with the thought that people were talking.

Dropping her face and letting out a deep breath, Renee spoke. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten you so wound up. Do you have somebody in mind?"

"Cormac. He's been wanting to go with me. It's just for the night and I'll never have to deal with him again." Hermione answered. Her upset feelings subsiding, for the most part.

The American nodded and turned her head towards the clock. Her eyes got wide. "Hey! It's three in the morning. You better get some sleep, darlin'."

"Is it really?" Hermione sounded surprised.

"I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't."

"Are you sure you're alright, though? You know, from earlier today?" the brunette asked once again. She wanted to be sure that Renee was level headed.

Renee smiled and kissed her mate's cheek. "Everything is fine."

With the the brunette tucked herself under the covers and cuddled close to the raven haired woman and closed her eyes.

Renee looked down at her mate and smiled. But the smile faded as quickly as it showed up.

 _Not everything is fine. My dad wants to see me. Fleur doing curse breaking at a cave with Dumbledore. Something is going to happen with both of those. No need to worry Hermione about it._

The lycan folded one hand behind while the other wrapped tightly around her mate. She stared towards the ceiling, her thoughts plaguing her mind until sleep, finally, took her.

 _A/N: Hello everybody! No reviews, but a few favorites and follows. Not too bad! Haha. I wanted to use this chapter to explain what a lycan (in my opinion) was and what happens with the bond and whatnot. I know that this story is getting a bit lame, but I'm trying to find the time to write it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and stay tuned for the next chapter coming._


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Burning, stretching, irritation, night sweats, sexually frustrated, more burning, hellish dreams. Renee was going through wave after wave of emotion during her change. She became increasingly short with people; very short tempered. The constant pain and agony that she was in made it hard for her to be pleasant to other people and pleasant to be around. The being that is changing beneath the surface of her skin, in her very soul, was trying to break through. It wanted out so bad. It could smell the fresh air every time Renee took a breath, it could feel the breeze from the winds throughout the day. It desperately wanted to be set free. However, it knew that it had to wait. Good thing, that the day of the change had dawned.

 _Thank God today is the day. I don't know how much more of this I can take._ The lycan thought as she escorted Hermione to Slughorn's party. _Boy, she does look beautiful in that dress. Wish I could've been taking her._ Renee looked the brunette up and down out of the corner of her eye. Emerald orbs soaking up every delicious piece of skin that was showing…

 _Stop it, damn it! Stop thinking like that._ A heavy grunt left the American's mouth. She let out a low growl and stumbled forward a bit, her eyes tightly shut, her arms wrapping around her stomach and holding it as the wave of pain hit her body. She leaned her body up against a nearby wall, trying desperately to relieve the pain she felt. Hermione was hit with a hard sense of worry.

"Are you alright?" a bit of panic laced in the young witch's voice as she stepped in front of the woman, her arms extending and hands grabbing a hold of her lover's elbows, worry etched into her facial features.

Renee gave an unconvincing smile. With the pain still evident in her body and written on her face, she answered in a breathy way. "I'm.. Okay… just… hurting… a bit." the raven haired woman caught her breath and stood up straight. She raked her fingers through her hair and looked down at the brunette who still had a look of panic. "I'll be fine, darlin'." She looked the young witch up and down. Radiating emerald orbs scanning the Gryffindor and drinking in the wonderful sight before her. "Cormac better keep his hands to himself, though. I mean, unless he wants to lose them permanently."

Panic turned to curiosity. The brunette quirked an eyebrow and smiled a bit, her arms folded across her chest. "Whatever do you mean by that?"

"You look breathtakingly and stunningly beautiful in that dress and with your hair fixed like that. It would make anybody go weak at the knees and make their heart skip a beat. Much like what's happening to me as I look at you now."

With that, Hermione's face grew 20 shades of red as she ducked her head. Those kinds of compliments always made her shy away. Though, she did enjoy them, she just wasn't used to getting them.

Renee reached her arm out and cupped the brunette's chin and pulled her face towards her own. A soft and chaste brush of lips was enough to make Hermione's face grow even redder and have her squirming with the fact that she was growing wetter with each passing second. Though, the damp feeling was something that she struggled with daily throughout the week.

The change Renee was going through didn't just have an effect on the American, but on Hermione as well. The woman's thrall had become… overwhelming and very touchy. Usually, the entity was playful and joyous whenever the two women were in contact with each other; bouncing playfully about the mates and enjoying the feeling it got from being so close to the brunette. It lightly coated the brunette's system, made her brain go fuzzy, and hit her hard with a wave of euphoria. With the change happening, however, it was as if the thrall had kicked into overdrive. Instead of a light coating, it drowned the Gryffindor; making her pant, making her mind completely disappear from her being, she found it hard to breathe. It was as if her body was being crushed by the entity. It also had the brunette furiously exploring her womanhood at night whenever she was alone. There wasn't a second that went by without a dampening between Hermione's legs.

The sound of a door slamming around the corner made the two mates jump. The American cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck, her own face growing red. She turned to her side and made a gesture with her hand for the pair to continue walking. The brunette's giggle made Renee smile and the two continued to make their way towards the party.

As they approached Slughorn's door, Hermione grew nervous. "What if I need to find you?" the young witch stopped just a few feet in front of the old oak slab of wood.

"If you need to find me, I'll either be in my room or in the Forbidden Forest. But not too far in. It will be somewhere close to the lake." Renee giggled a little bit, but her face went to an unreadable one. "Why would you need to find me?"

"Just in case if I need to get away or if I'm ready to leave."

Understanding the reason, the American nodded her head. "Oh. Okay. That makes since."

Hermione returning an unreadable face, turned towards Renee. "Why would you go to the forest?"

"Dumbledore gave me special permission to use it as a safe place to change."

It was the brunette's turn to nod her head in understanding. "I get it. I'll be sure to come and find you if I need to." The brunette smiled, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed the lycan's cheek. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. As the door opened, she gave one last look over her shoulder at her mate before entering the room and allowing the door to shut behind her.

The party was overwhelming. Decorations, lights, different varieties of hors d'oeuvres, the crowd, the music. All of it was so stunning to the young witch. She never expected it to be this grand, though, she had heard that Slughorn's parties were the talk amongst the professors.

Hermione had took a quick glance around the room and noticed that Harry had invited Luna. _So, he did bring someone cool to the party._ She giggled to herself.

"My, my, my. Do you look gorgeous, if I do say so myself." A male voice rang up from behind the girl.

Hermione already knew who that voice belonged to without having to turn around. It made her skin crawl and her stomach turn. With all the reasons in the world, she hadn't the slightest idea as to why she had invited Cormac to the party. The action even made her want to slap herself, but she couldn't take Renee. No matter how badly she wanted to, she couldn't. She couldn't risk everybody knowing about what the two had going on between them. Even though, she had been going to this wonderful and enchanted school for six years now, she has still never gotten used to the gossip and the pointing whenever she walked by. If it wasn't a Slytherin mumbling a name like _mudblood_ or insults about her intellect, it was other people putting their noses into her personal life. And if anybody in the school had gotten a whiff of the slightest bit of what was happening between the American and herself, she would absolutely die from the pointing, talking, and laughing.

The brunette slowly turned around and almost puked from the disgusting half assed attempt at a seductive smile that the curly haired blonde boy was doing. She swallowed hard and put on the biggest forced smile she could muster. "Thanks.." She needed to get away. She needed to put as much space between her and that narcissistic dimbo as possible. Thinking quickly, she hurried out a sentence. "I'm going to go powder my nose." With that, she dashed off towards the direction of the lavatory, leaving Cormac with a slapped look of confused annoyance on his face.

As for Renee?

She stood at the door and waited for it to shut. She caught the last minute look from Hermione and made the mental picture of her mate before turning on her heel and making her way through the corridor and through the castle. She made her rounds of hexing and checking every nook and cranny before checking in with the other Aurors. After making sure all was well, she took an exhausted breath before retreating to her quarters, the loud clump of her boots ricocheting off the walls and into her eardrums was the only noise that filled the halls. She pushed open the door and immediately grabbed a small drawstring sack out of a dresser drawer and began filling it with a spare change of clothes. Her attention being pulled towards the window.

It had been about two hours since she left Hermione at Slughorn's party. She checked the time and strolled over to the clear glass panel. Her eyes immediately darted toward the moon. The clock read 11:30 and the moon was so close to being right overhead. At that moment, a horrendous wave of pain hit her hard. She fell to the ground and brought her knees to her chest and began screaming. The pain was overwhelming. It took her breath away. Wait.. To her, it felt like it didn't exist. Her eyes slammed shut, but she could feel them rapidly moving behind the tightly shut eyelids. It was time for her to go.

She had to get to the forest and fast. She could, literally, feel the entity pushing to get out from under her skin. It was so close to releasing itself from its binding. Tearing and clawing itself to get to the fresh air and to complete the process. It was taking its last deep breath before plunging down and bursting out from its cage and into the open.

Without any hesitation, the American struggled to her feet and stumbled towards the door. Fighting and pleading with her being to hang on for another few minutes. Begging it to wait until she got to the forest. She used all her strength to rush down the staircase and into the courtyard. She sprinted hard before coming to skidding halt halfway across the covered bridge. There she seen Pansy standing there. The dark haired Slytherin girl leaned with her back against the railing, her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, arms crossed over her chest, and dressed in tight jeans and a black peacoat. Annoyance instantly hit the already irritated American as she picked up her pace once more.

Pansy's voice stopped the raven haired woman again, but it wasn't how she said her sentence, it was what she said that made the American freeze. "Racing off to get dirty with that mudblood, you filthy half-breed?"

Renee slowly turned. Her emerald eyes turning to a deep crimson red. She was at the edge of her change and she was being provoked to let the being out and to lash out at that insult. With a snap of a finger, she lunged forward, grabbed the girl by her jacket collar and slammed her back hard into the support post on the adjacent side of the bridge.

A deep, terrifying growl ripping through her throat. "What did you say to me, you fucking pathetic excuse for human life?" What was different about this Renee that was talking, it wasn't the American talking at all. It was her being, the lycan who was taking control of the situation.

"Wha.. Who.." Was all Pansy could get out before being slammed hard into the post again. A painful yelp leaving the young girl's lips.

The growl getting angrier and deeper, red radiating eyes piercing into terrified green. "How many times do I have to fucking tell you to keep your stupid, senseless comments to your fucking self?!" Once more, she slammed the girl into the post. Moving her body like it was nothing.

She dropped the girl to the floorboards and towered over her; her eyes shooting daggers into the Slytherin. "I don't ever, _EVER_ , want to hear you saying anything else about Hermione or me again or so help me _God_ I will destroy you. Do you fucking understand me?!" Fuming, the woman didn't even give Pansy time to answer before she stormed off, closing the distance between her and the darkness of the trees, leaving the Slytherin on the floor of the bridge looking a lot like a crumpled piece of paper.

Back at the party, Hermione was desperate. She had dodged Cormac the entire night and ended up behind some translucent cloth that draped across the opening to the balcony. Harry had spotted her and stepped behind the drape as well.

"What are you doing back here, 'Mione?" He whispered.

"Running away from Cormac. He is relentless, repulsive, and just so annoying. He makes Grawp look like a gentleman." She whispered back. She ducked her head into her shoulders whenever she seen a figure pass by.

"Why did you invite him then?" Harry asked sounding annoyed.

"I don't know. It was a last minute decision."

Suddenly, a boy in a white waiter's coat carrying a tray, poked his head through the curtain. "Would you both care for some Dragon Tartare?" he gave a faked sarcastic smile.

Together, the two friends replied while shaking their heads. "No. No thank you."

"Just as well. They give one horribly bad breath." the same smile failing to fade away.

Hermione, seizing the opportunity, grabbed the tray. "On second thought." She shoved one and then another into her mouth. "It will keep Cormac at bay." She chewed and swallowed the two balls before her eyes grew wide. "Oh Gods. Here he comes." She shoved the tray into Harry's hands and darted out the other side of the curtains and made a mad dash towards the exit of the party.

 _I'm not staying here another minute. Where did Renee say… Oh right! The forest!_ She burst open the door and flew past Mr. Filch who was towing Malfoy in a tight claw like grip, completely ignoring the two. She raced up stairs, banked hard around corners, and came to an abrupt halt at the fat lady's portrait. She breathlessly spoke the password and flew up the stairs and into the girls' dormitory. With a flick of her wand, she changed from her dress into more casual and comfortable clothing.

As she made her way back down the common room stairs, she couldn't help, but notice Ron and Lavender Brown locked at the mouth. Something that the two have been doing nonstop for weeks. Hermione mentally barfed. She continued her way through the portrait hole and down the stairs, deciding that it was less risky to take the exit by the library, she booked it to the right and snuck past all doorways and corridors, praying to the high heavens that she wasn't caught wandering about the castle this late at night. She snaked her way to the small door that lead to the courtyard and ran across the dew covered grass. She paused for a moment and scanned the base of the treeline and traced it all the way till it touched the lake. From what she remembered, Renee should be somewhere within that area. She began a half walk, half run across the wood covered bridge. She stopped again momentarily when she caught sight of the beaten and battered body of Pansy Parkinson.

Horror hit Hermione, slightly. Her good nature refused to continue, no matter who it was that she was stopping for. "Are… Are you alright?" She knelt down beside the dark haired girl.

"I'm.. Fine… Just get.. Away.." The girl hissed out. Her eyes growing narrow before shutting tight as a spasm of pain shot up her spin.

"What happened?"

Breathlessly, Pansy replied. "That damn… Half-breed." She opened her eyes and stared hard at the brunette. "Get away from me you… you mudblood."

With an aggravated huff of disbelief, Hermione stood up and angrily stepped over the injured Slytherin and continued on her way.

Just before the brunette was out of earshot, Pansy shouted at the last second, "You and your filthy dog better watch out for what you two have coming!"

Hermione just brushed off the weak warning, but pondered some things that Pansy said. _Filthy dog? Half-breed? How does she even know about Renee being a lycan? Who would have told her? I know and Dumbledore knows…_ Shaking the thoughts from her head she made it to the edge of the forest.

Looking past the openings, she strained her eyes to try to see any sign of movement. She drew her wand from her pocket. " _Lumos._ " She started to take slow, small steps into the forest, her body refusing to make any sudden movements while her breathing became slower and quieter.

She got 20 into the forest before she heard a high pitched scream coming from somewhere off to her right. She turned and began heading in that direction, picking up the pace every couple feet. Another scream hit her eardrums and panic started to wash over her. She started to run towards the the painful sounds. One more body wrenching scream blasted through her before she all out sprinted. The brunette pushed through any obstacle before bursting into a clearing where the moonlight was shining as brightly as the sun onto the ground. Hermione looked skyward and seen how the night sky was clear. Her breathing became harder as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes slowly falling down towards the ground before freezing in one spot and her breathing… What breathing? There wasn't any breathing. Her body went completely frozen. She was being petrified all over again just like in her second year.

There, about 15 feet in front of her, was Renee on her hands and knees. The American whipped her head to the side and stared hard into chocolate brown eyes that had terror melted into them with her deep radiating crimson red ones.

"Her… mi.. one.." was all that left the American's mouth before she let out another high pitched scream.

Her body began to violently shake. The sound of bones snapping and cracking filled the empty spaces in the clearing. Screaming and transforming all that could be seen and heard. The American's legs began to elongate while her shoulders widen. Her back arched upwards before becoming straight once again. Her chest become broader and her body growing bigger and more muscular. Her head starting to form a muzzle and her ears came to points. She ripped at her skin, peeling it away like wrapping paper that revealed jet black hair that began to cover her body where she had ripped the skin away before covering her completely. The screaming turned into grunts, growls, and howls as the lycan being that always laid below the surface of the American's skin, finally, broke through the barrier and entered into the world. In a process that took five minutes, the lycan lay sprawled out on the ground, motionless.

Hermione stood terrified, petrified, horrified… mesmerized, amazed, astounded, thrilled, even… excited to see a sight such as that. Her eyes were transfixed on the event before her. She tried to take a breath, but something inside her was terrified to make an attempt for fear of having that creature attack her. _What am thinking about? It's Renee. I shouldn't be afraid of her._

"Renee?" The brunette spoke in a low whisper.

No movement or sounds were coming from the body. Only the sight of the lycan's body rising up and down. A sign that showed it was breathing.

The young witch took one step forward. "Renee?" She took another step. "Are you alright?" A few more steps. She continued to make her way slowly over to the lycan until she was standing over the being. She crouched down and ever so slowly, she reached out her hand and was getting ready to place it on the American's shoulder.

Suddenly, the body moved, causing Hermione to fall backwards and land on her rear and her breath to get stuck in her throat. The lycan's arms bent slightly beside her, both hands placed flat and firmly on the ground. They began to shake as the wolf pushed on the ground to lift itself up. One leg shifted forward, giving extra support, while the other followed suit. The lycan's body slowly to unfold itself and stand up straight. The creature was massive. It shook its head and turned its gaze towards the moon and let out a long, deep howl.

Hermione was in shock. The look that was branded into her face was indescribable. She continued to sit there, gazing in shock and awe at the lycan. The howl reminded her of Lupin whenever he transformed into a werewolf during her third year. But it was different than that of the former professor. His was more of a warning to the surrounding souls that it was there in the open. Renee's on the other hand, was more of freed kind. It sounded as if it said that it was happy to out.

The young girl shifted her legs, causing her feet to drag the debris beneath them. The sudden noise made the lycan's ears twitch and its head whipped to look down at whatever it was that made the noise. Hermione didn't dare to move as the crimson red orbs bore into her chocolate brown. The two stayed this way for several moments before the lycan's eyes changed from that blazing red back to the illuminating green.

It moved slowly towards the shock stricken girl. It gave a whimper before seating itself and pushing its head towards the Gryffindor's hands, begging her the pet it.

Hermione started out confused by this. She hesitantly raised her hand and placed it on the wolf's head, moving her fingers in a scratching fashion. Soon, the confusion, shock, and terror left the young witch's body as she realized that the lycan did recognize her. Renee's words flooding her head, echoing the sentences.

" _In ways, I'm both werewolf and animagus. I have to change once a month, but afterwards, I can change at anytime." Renee spoke with Hermione hanging on every word. "One of the things that set me apart from a werewolf is that I can recognize where I'm at and who I'm around. I remember everything that happens while I'm transformed."_

 _She knows who I am. She remembers._ Hermione finally breathed out. A small smile creeping onto her face as she scratched behind the lycan's ear.

The lycan stood after several minutes of the attention and took the position of hunching down on all fours. It started to walk at first, but soon broke out into an all out run, going around the perimeter of the moonlit clearing, falling and rolling around on the ground, howling in excitement at the freedom it has been waiting patiently to achieve with Hermione watching, amused and overjoyed at the sight in front of her. How many people can say that they have watched something so horrifyingly amazing such as this?

 _A/N: Thanks to everybody who has read this story and who is following it. And thanks to the communities that have added it to their listings. It means an awful lot knowing that people actually read my stories. Haha. Hopefully, I'm staying within the timeline of the sixth book/movie. Anyway, someone had messaged me not too long ago and was wondering why there wasn't many scenes with Harry and Ron or other people. Well, even though this is a Harry Potter fanfiction, this story isn't about him nor is it about Ron. This story is about Hermione. I'm trying to focus on her timeline with Renee all the way up until the end of the series. So be prepared, my friends. This story is going to go on forever. Haha. Anywho, I hope everybody has enjoyed the story thus far and will continue to read the future chapters to come. Have a wonderful night/day/weekend/whatever. Hahaha._


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

The cold winter night of Renee's change slowly crept into morning as the yellow and orange burning sun poured rays of light and drowned the world in a heavenly glow that was complimented by the brilliant shades of blues, pinks, and purples of the morning sky. The light made its way through the window of the American's room and kissed the eyelids of the slumbering brunette who was wrapped around an exhausted - non transformed - Renee.

Hermione seen the bright tint color of the light through her eyelids and started to stir from her sleep. Her chocolate eyes fluttered open and an involuntary stretch raced through her muscles. She glanced around the room and her eyes landed on the clock that was sitting on the bedside nightstand. It was reading 9:45. A small panic snaked through her mind only to be silenced when she realized that it was Saturday and the start of the holiday break. She simply shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention to the sleeping woman beside her.

 _She looks so peaceful and so beautiful._ The young witch thought as she stared adoringly at her mate. _From what I remember, she will be sleeping a majority of the time. I can see why._

Last night was one of the most terrifying and amazing nights she has ever experienced since being introduced into the wizarding world. Seeing the transformation of a dying breed of magical creature (a creature that just happened to be her girlfriend), was something that one would consider a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Everything from the painful screams and sickening bone crunching to the running and playing in the woods made the magical bond the two women shared something truly mesmerizing and wondrous to have.

Her gaze lingered a bit longer before she contemplated getting changed and meeting her friends for breakfast before they all went separate ways for the remainder of the month. With practiced ease, she slid out from the comfort of the bed and tiptoed her way to the heavy wooden door. As she pulled the hunk of wood open, she feared the rusty hinge squeaks were a surefire way to wake up the, still, sleeping American. But she was wrong. Not even a groan or a twitch from the woman. Hermione allowed a small smile to grace her face and with one final look towards her mate, she slipped out of the room and strolled towards Gryffindor tower.

Along the way, she passed a few first years with their trunks and animals in tow, heading down to the Great Hall to enjoy the last few moments of company amongst their friends. Her heart gave a twinge as she remembered all her moments with her friends: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville. Her heart fluttered with happiness as she remembered that she wouldn't be where she was if it wasn't for them and that they meant more to her than anything in this world. So, she decided that this morning was going to be spent soaking up the warmth and comfort of her company. With that thought in mind, her stroll became a power walk, bolting upstairs, around corners, and down corridors until she reached the portrait. She whispered the password and was met by the aforementioned people sitting about the common room, all laughing and carrying on with wide smiles painted on their lips.

Ginny was the first to notice the brunette standing amongst them. She greeted Hermione with a nod and waved her hand, signaling for the girl to join in on the merriment.

"Hey, 'Mione!" Ron sat up when he seen his bushy haired friend entering the circle.

"Good morning, everybody." The brunette greeted back.

"We were just trading holiday stories. Embarrassing memories and also happy ones." Luna filled in.

"Yeah! I was telling about the time my grandmother bought some oldish style women's clothes, wrapped them up, and gave them to me as presents. When I opened them up, she said that those weren't my type and said that she would keep them instead of returning them. I have never felt more confused and horrified in my life." Neville laughed at his recanting of the event.

"I remember my parents telling me that my uncle had bought me some clothes and toys when I was an infant only to realize that he got the wrong gender of said clothes and toys." Hermione piped in with her story, smiling and laughing just as much as the group.

"What about you Harry? Don't you have any good holiday stories?" Luna turned her attention to the dark haired boy.

Harry shook his and his smile was replaced with a slight grim expression. "The Dursley's were never fond of buying me things. I just received all of Dudley's handmedowns." His eyes looked away from everybody. The mood changing as he finished.

A long pause took hold before Ron decided to save the situation. "Let's get some breakfast! I'm starving."

"When aren't you?" Hermione teased. Helping lift the tone back to a higher pitch. "I'm going to get changed. I'll meet you lot there." With that, she excused herself and went straight to the dormitory. She pulled out her wand and with a little wave, her clothes were changed and she preceded down the stairs back into the common room only to notice the youngest Weasley seated on the couch.

"Why are you still sitting here? I thought you had left with the others." Hermione asked as she made her way around the plush red piece of furniture and faced her friend.

"Where were you last night? You disappeared from 'Ol Sluggy's party and didn't turn up at all." Ginny asked, her face taking on a serious tone.

 _I can't tell her the real reason, but I can't lie to one of my best friends either. Oh Gods!_ Thinking quickly, she thought of her words as they came to her. "I was feeling tired and I left. I ran into Renee along the way and we just walked and talked. I ended up falling asleep in her room." The lie made the Gryffindor sick to her stomach.

At the mentioning of the American, Ginny's curiosity peeked. "Speaking of Renee. What is going on between you two? I can't help, but get the feeling that there is something else happening there.."

Hermione's face started to turn red. _This something I definitely cannot tell her._ The brunette swallowed hard and fixed her expression to where it wasn't revealing the nature of the two's relationship. "We are just friends. Besides, remember that she made me in charge of talking to people who don't like the idea of having added protection in the castle." Another wave of nausea hit the brunette's system. Lying is wrong, but lying to her best female friend was even worse. However, couldn't tell Ginny about the bond. At least, not yet.

Ginny simply nodded and took the answer that she was given, though, she felt that that it wasn't entirely true. The redhead stood up from the couch and gave a soft smile. "Let's get a move on. By now, Ron's already stuffing his face with food."

The two girls left the common room laughing and catching up on things as they made their way to the Great Hall. They sat themselves on either side of the table and tucked into the hefty display of vittles.

The conversations among the group consisted of Quidditch (which Hermione could care less about), holiday plans, shared memories, and randomness. Hermione enjoyed this time with her friends. It felt like forever since she was able to share this time and she drank up every last bit that she could.

"Uhhh.. Hermione, right?" An American accent cut through the happiness and entered the brunette's ears.

Turning at the sound of her name, Hermione stared nervously at the fiery redheaded woman behind her. "Yes? Connie?"

"Yeah." The woman laughed. Her laughter cutting off and a look of seriousness took position. "Could talk to you for a moment?" She looked about the group of friends. "Privately?"

Waiting for some form of acknowledgement of the request from her friends and being responded with smiles, nods, or shrugged shoulders, Hermione answered. "Sure." Giving an apologetic expression she mouthed _I'm sorry_ and _I'll be right back_ at her friends. She stood from the table and followed the American woman out of the Great Hall and into the courtyard. She chose a section that was in the middle most part of the yard and found a bench. She invited the redhead to sit beside her and was waiting for the woman to begin.

Connie gave the area a quick look over and determined that there was no one around to hear their private conversation. "How's Renee doing?"

 _That's a bit of an odd way to start a conversation._ Hermione thought before answering. "She's resting in her room." Nausea hitting once more because she was about to tell yet another lie. _I can't make a habit of this._ "I went to check on her and I'm assuming…" She stopped mid sentence when she received a disbelieving look from Connie.

"Don't hand me that. I know what you are to her. You can't fool me or my thrall." The woman said matter of factly.

Feeling her wave of disbelief, Hermione folded her arms across her chest and quirked an eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know _exactly_ what I mean. You know as well as I do that.." Connie's voice fell to just above a whisper. "You're her mate."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Hermione started to get defensive.

"Really? You don't?" the woman crossed her own arms.

The brunette already knew that she was caught and with that knowledge, she gave up the defense. "Yes.. I am her mate.."

"I know. I just told you that."

"How did you know, though?"

Connie chuckled a little. "My thrall." Seeing the confused furrowed brow of the brunette, prompted the redhead to go into an explanation. "I can see that Renee didn't explain this part to you."

"Explain what?" Hermione looked even more confused.

"When a lycan finds its mate, other lycans know. Their thrall picks up on it. A lycan's thrall likes to interact with everybody it comes into contact with, whether that person is familiar or new. However, when it comes up on someone who is the mate of another lycan, their thrall picks up on it. My thrall can't get near you, it can't interact with you. Renee's thrall makes sure that I can't. It is very possessive over you, very protective. Even now, my thrall can't touch you."

"That's how you knew?" Hermione asked, her confusion subsiding.

"Yup. The entire pack will know who you are as soon as you walk up to them."

The brunette looked around. "Was that all that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Actually, no. I was wondering if you were coming with Renee back to America for your holiday break. It's going to be at her dad's house, considering he's the alpha of our pack."

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes. We talked about it a few days ago and I've already sent a letter to my parents and informed them about the change of plans I originally had. Why do you ask?" Her mind jumped to the next thing instantly. "Alpha?"

"Just curious is all. She can explain the ranking in the pack to you later on. Nothing to really worry about." Connie let her hands fall to her knees and she let out a sigh. "She must have had a very difficult change last night. Usually, she would be up and moving about by now."

The brunette nodded her head to this. "She had told me earlier in the week that this change was going to be the start of many difficult changes. Something about our bond is what will cause it."

"Did she mention why it was so difficult?"

"As a matter of fact, she did."

"And?" Connie gestured to Hermione to keep going. "What did she say?"

Hermione started to get annoyed with the slight attitude the redhead was having. It was kind of snobby, stuck up, ignorant. However, she answered the question regardless. "She said it had something to with her being enhancing itself, improvements such as: better fur, more muscle, increase in its ability to see in the dark, all sorts of things. And that it was because it was trying to make sure that it kept my attention."

The American nodded her head in agreement. "My cousin isn't known for giving short and sweet answers, but she's right."

"Why are you asking me these things about her?" it was Hermione's turn to start interrogating.

Holding up her hands, Connie answered. "I'm just trying to make sure that you know about the bond and so if she's okay." the redhead lifted herself off the bench and stood up. She gave a small smile towards the brunette. "Can't wait to see you over the holiday."

Hermione returned the smile. "I can't wait either." she stood herself and started to walk away before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione. Don't tell Renee about our conversation. Not that it was anything secret, I just don't want to hear the complaining."

Slightly confused, Hermione nodded her head in agreement and walked away. She made her way back into the Great Hall to rejoin her friends.

Connie stayed in the courtyard. Her smile fading to a look of disgust. _Enjoy everything while you can, Hermione. I don't think your harmony will last._ She too walked away towards a destination unknown.

The sun started to set on the horizon on the western side of the castle whenever Renee finally showed signs of life. She sat up where she laid and stretched her muscles, feeling a few twinges in her arms and legs. "God, what a night. I hope the next ones aren't that bad." She spoke quietly to herself before flipping the blankets back and swinging her legs off the edge of the bed. A small jolt shocked her system when she placed her feet on the cold floor. There, she sat, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and waiting for her body to get back into gear.

"It's good to see you awake finally." A voice spoke up from behind the lycan.

Renee didn't have to turn around to know who that voice belonged to. Her ears perked and wave a content washed over her as she felt her thrall become excited whenever it recognized her mate's presence was in the same room. She turned as far around as she could and flashed a tired charming smile. "A long night deserves a long rest."

Hermione moved from where she sat in the chair to where she was sitting on the bed beside the American. "How are you feeling?" She grabbed ahold of the woman's hand and without thinking, laced their fingers together.

The raven haired woman felt a spark of fire and electricity shoot up her arm from where her hand was in contact with the Gryffindor's. "I've felt better waking up, but it's getting better now."

"That's wonderful." The excitement escaped the brunette's mouth. To continue the conversation, she decided to change the subject. "When are you planning for us to leave here to go to America?"

The American laughed. "You're excited to go, aren't you?"

"Actually, I'm more nervous. I've never been overseas, but yes I am excited."

"Well," Renee said as she stood up and headed towards the bathroom. "We can leave whenever you want. I just have to pack my duffle bag and help you get your things ready." her voice got louder towards the end of her sentence, considering that she was in the bathroom.

Hermione raised her voice just as well. "I've already packed. I did it after breakfast this morning." The girl was still seated on the bed. She started to twiddle her thumbs, waiting for her mate to join her again.

"I guess we can go in about 45 minutes. It won't take me that long to get ready."

"I'm assuming that we will be spending Christmas at your dad's house, right?" Hermione asked. She hoped that the question seemed genuine, rather than just an inquiry to make sure that Connie's words were true.

Renee let out a slight scoff. What a weird question to ask. "Yeah. The entire family will be-" Then it hit her. "Why do you ask that?" She stepped out of the bathroom and stared at the young witch.

"Oh… I'm… Only curious.." The brunette stumbled over her words.

"Connie." Was all the American said.

"What?"

"You talked to Connie, didn't you?" an unreadable expression was stamped on her face.

"She told me not to tell you. She didn't want to hear you complaining." Hermione turned her head away. She looked at everything except for the lycan. For some reason, she felt that Renee would be upset or angry because she spoke with her cousin. So, she avoided the eye contact in hopes to steer the heated emotion away from her.

However, Hermione was wrong. Renee wasn't upset or angry. She just laughed. "Me and Connie have our own… Problems with each other. But I won't bitch because she talked to you. God. She makes it seem like I'm an asshole all the time."

"But you are an asshole." Hermione teased.

"Only when I have to be." The American walked over to her mate and kissed her cheek.

Hermione jumped right into her next question. "Can you explain the hierarchy in your- What is it called?- Oh! In your pack?"

"That's bit of question." Renee giggled some.

"Couldn't be as much of one as when you were explaining the bond and the stages." Hermione gladly pointed out.

"Hey now. A lot goes into that."The American shuffled around in her closet before pulling out a duffle bag. She made her way to her dresser and started putting clothes in as she began the explanation.

"Well, to start off, there are six remaining packs throughout the United States. We are the very last of our kind. Within each pack you have Soldiers, Commanders, one Alpha, and The High Council that governs all six packs. In my pack, my cousins would be considered soldiers; my aunts and my uncles are commanders; and my dad is Alpha. However, when it comes to The High council, the persons within the pack vote on one member to become part of said group. The High Council is made up of six members, each member belonging to one of the packs." Renee looked up from her dresser towards Hermione. "Are you with me so far?"

Hermione nodded her head. "I think so. How does one become part of a certain rank?"

"When a lycan is first born, we call them _runts_. Once they turn 13, that's when they get the title of Soldier. Through performance, lycan progression, and appointment that's when you move up in rank. Though, to become Alpha, you have to be named the successor of the current Alpha and I already told you how a member of The High Council is selected. We vote on it."

"It sounds diplomatic, yet, somewhat unfair." Hermione shook her head.

"What's unfair about it?"

"I can't help, but think that there's some form of favoritism in the selection of Alpha and The High Council." The brunette pointed out.

Renee sighed in agreement. "I guess you're right. But it's not my place to say. Anybody who disagrees with the customs or decides to go against anything their superiors say or tell them to do, they are considered _rogue_ and will be hunted down by the pack and… Taken care of." Renee turned away. Shame filled her heart at this point. "I've taken part in a few huntings myself… Not because I wanted to, but because I had to or else I would suffer the same consequences as them."

The mood took on a slight dark shade and filled the room. Hermione sensed the emotion that Renee felt. It caused her chest to get heavy and caused one solid tear to leak from her eye. She knew that the American wouldn't do something like that out of spite.

"That's barbaric. To hunt down your own kind because they do something differently than the others. It's sickening to think about." The brunette started to feel angry.

Renee walked over to her mate and knelt down in front of her. She took the brunette's hands in her own, brought them to her lips and kissed them, laying them down softly as she finished. "Trust me, I don't like it at all. With the way I do things and the way I live my life, I'm surprised that I haven't been marked as a _rogue_ myself."

Hermione's brow furrowed at this. "What do you do differently than them?"

The American stood and took the seat on the bed beside Hermione, still holding onto the Gryffindor's hands. "I live my life differently than they do. Yes, I am what some would consider a half-breed and I am a pureblood because magic has been in my family since the dawn of time, however, I don't do what my family does. I don't apparate unless I have to, I don't rely on magic to perform everyday things, I live outside and away from the pack, I have a job working for MACUSA instead of doing the contracts given to me by my superiors." Renee looked towards the window. "I like doing things like a normal human. I like driving or riding on planes and trains, I like cleaning my own house and cutting my own lawn, I like watching TV and playing video games-" The American dropped her head. Her heart began to come to conclusion that she has been reaching for a while now.

The American has never been this open with her feelings and her innermost thoughts. She always kept things to herself. She always had walls up to protect her against the evil that all the walks of life had the capability of holding. However, when it came to Hermione, she knew that there was good in this world. That there was some light in the dark tunnel that she put herself in. Seeing where her mate came from and factoring that into the way she lived her life, it gave the woman a better sense of life and better understanding of the people that she was protecting against dark forces.

"I've wished for years to be normal… I've wished for years to not have the being within me, to see and live life like a human. I would give it all up just to have that freedom for a day. But I can't. I can't get rid of it…" Renee started to shed a few tears. All this repressed emotion and anger and hurt that she held within her for many years finally was being released.

Hermione felt for the woman. A majority of her life was spent in the Muggle world. Being normal and doing what Muggles do. Until she got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts and she then started to get a new found appreciation for the world she came from. However, she understood where Renee came from. Being trapped in one place and trying to do things around it to make herself happy, she experienced it more than once.

The brunette lifted her hand and cupped the American's cheek and turned her head towards her own. She brought her other hand up and started to wipe the tears away, lightly stroking the tear soaked skin with her thumbs. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss onto Renee's lips, conveying her understanding with that one gesture.

"The things we believe in and the actions we take decide who we are. With what you believe and what you do, I think you are one brave and open minded individual, Renee." Hermione whispered as she pulled the American into her arms and held on tight. She breathed in deeply and spoke softly in the woman's ear. "I will be there beside you through everything. I will always be there. You won't have to face it alone anymore."

With that, Hermione unwrapped her arms and stood up. She grabbed ahold of Renee's hands and pulled the woman to her feet. "Let's get these bags pack. We have a wonderful holiday ahead of us and I don't want it to be spent in sadness and in tears." She smiled warmly at her mate.

Renee returning the smile, nodded her. "I agee. Hermione I l-" the American caught her words as they were about to leave her mouth. "I'm… Glad that I found you when I did."

That pause didn't escape Hermione's ears. She knew what Renee was about to say. A part of her felt more than a rush of happiness at that almost spoken phrase, but the other part of her felt scared. Did she feel the same way in return? Did she love the woman standing in front of her? She didn't know and it was too much to think about. All she knew is that what she said about always being there was true and she will stand by that statement no matter how far life with this woman was going to take her.

 _A/N: The holiday chapter is coming! I meant the story's holiday chapter. The actual holiday that's approaching in the real world is Valentine's Day. Hahaha. Anywho, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Please let me know if there is anything you would like me to add or to explain or whatever. If something is confusing you or if something is missing, please tell me and I will try my best to fix any and all problems. But yeah, like I said, I hope you all are enjoying the story and I hope you stick around for the next chapter and for the rest of the story! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
